


If I Tremble At The Sight Of You (It's Not Because I'm Cold)

by Goldenhairandoceaneyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Zayn, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, On the Road Again Tour, Sub Zayn, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenhairandoceaneyes/pseuds/Goldenhairandoceaneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The On The Road Again tour has just started, and Liam and Zayn are still hopelessly in love--but are still stuck as just friends. When Zayn wakes up in their tour bus in the head space of a toddler, Liam is in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liam groaned and threw his head back, resisting the temptation to throw the Xbox controller. Why can't he block a goal in Fifa today? He's glad he's been playing against a computer rather than Louis. Louis would trash talk the entire day. He sighed and shut the game off, deciding he needed breakfast anyways and probably didn't need to wake Zayn with his video game playing. What with being stuck on a tour bus, noise can only be dulled so much.

 

Zayn, meanwhile, rubbed at his eyes, sitting up in bed. A surge of emotions suddenly came bubbling up, emotions he couldn't explain, and all he could think to do was call out for his favorite person.

 

"Daaadddddyyy!" Zayn wailed impatiently, pounding his fists against the mattress of the bed, making soft thumps.

 

Liam paused his short walk to the kitchen. He frowned in confusion before breaking into a small grin and chuckling to himself. Zayn's probably in a goofy mood today.   
  
"Good morning, Zee," Liam called out, going back to making breakfast. "Do you want some food? I can make us both something if you'd like," he said as his eyes scanned the fridge's contents.

 

Zayn pouted, recognizing the voice but wanting Daddy here, now. Right now. Tears prickled his eyes at this point.

 

"Daaddyy!" Zayn wailed again, a stronger edge of desperation in his voice this time. He slipped a thumb into his mouth as a self-soother as he kicked his legs a bit. Why wasn't Daddy here already? Zayn huffed in frustration.

 

Liam frowned again from hearing the small thumps coming from the bunk. But he then shook his head with a smile. Zayn's too cute when he's full of jokes. Liam pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured both himself and Zayn a glass. It's no pulp, of course. Zayn wouldn't drink it with pulp. "It just ruins the orangey flavor!" he'd always say.   
  
"Come over here, I have some juice for you," Liam replied simply. "What do want to eat?"

 

Upon hearing the word juice, Zayn immediately perked up. "Juice? Juice! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Zayn called, hoping the older lad would finally come get him out of bed.

 

When he was met with silence he pouted, and very very carefully got out of bed, making sure to grab his super soft blankie with one hand and sucking on his thumb with the other. He toddled his way into the kitchen, almost falling a few times.

 

"Hey, sleepy," Liam said, without looking up from the cabinet he began to rifle through. "Your glass is on the table. I was thinking something easy? Some waffles? And maybe we can eat out with the boys tonight."  
  
He pulled out syrup then went to the refrigerator for waffles before grabbing butter. He popped two into the toaster and turned around, leaning on the counter. Then he saw and realized what Zayn was doing.  
  
"Oh." Liam watched with raised eyebrows and a slight blush on his cheeks. "Um, what's with? Um...." he waved his hands around, gesturing to the boy standing by him. "What are you doing?" he asked, forcing a small laugh out.

 

Zany giggled around his thumb, ignoring Liam's question entirely. Dropping his blanket, he held his arm out and made grabby hands. "Dadddyyy!" He whined around his thumb, wanting a good morning cuddle since he had to get out of bed all by himself.

 

"Um," Liam replied, trying to think of a better response. "Okay, yeah," he said as he hesitantly went in for a hug. "Good morning."   
  
He wrapped both arms around Zayn tightly. As weird as he was acting, he wasn't going to give up a chance to hug him. Liam loved how small Zayn felt in his hold and how warm he was. Liam was positive that he could be a human popsicle and Zayn would still be able to melt him with the simplest touch. Of course he didn't plan on telling Zayn just what he did to him.

 

Zayn nuzzled his face into the larger boys chest, breathing in the cologne. All of his frustration melted away the longer Liam's strong arms held him close. Finally, he was getting his morning cuddle. He let out a little noise of satisfaction and focused on the rhythm of his Daddy's heartbeat.

 

As Liam pulled away, Zayn pouted and dropped to the floor on his bottom. "Daddy! Up!" He whined, grabbing ahold of his blanket. "Up! Up! Up!" He popped his thumb back into his mouth, gazing up at Liam with big brown watery eyes.

 

"Zayn?" Liam asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Seriously, can you stop that now?" He smiles lightly to lessen how his tone came off. "It's getting really weird."  
  
He put syrup on the plate of waffles and placed it on the small table behind him where the orange juice was. "Go eat up."

 

And maybe it was because Daddy hadn't cuddled him enough, or picked him up, or even reprimanded him for putting his icky thumb in his mouth, but Zayn burst into tears nonetheless. He rubbed his blankie between his forefinger and thumb, whining and sniffling in between sobs.

 

"Daddy?" he wailed. "P'ease up?"

 

"Zayn! Why are you crying? What's wrong? Did I do something?"   
  
Liam knew his eyes were wide and his heart was beating a bit faster. This wasn't fake crying. Liam knew Zayn's fake cry and his real cry. And this was real. Seeing him still waiting to be picked up, he caved and picked the boy up and trying lift the blanket off the floor with him.  
  
"Now can you please tell me what's wrong? Please don't cry." He awkwardly sat with Zayn on his lap by the table.

 

Zayn's sobbing slowed when he felt himself being pressed against Liam's chest. He nestled in closer and popped his thumb back into his mouth, but his pout was still very evident.

 

"Daddy!" he cooed around the digit, "Jus' wan'ed you."

 

Liam's eyebrows furrowed. "But I'm right here? And why do you keep calling me... that?" He didn't want to actually say the word. Something about it made his face feel a bit hotter.

 

Zayn's eyes gleamed with nothing but innocence as he reached up to play with Liam's stubble.

 

"Daddy, it's scratchy!" he giggled, crinkling his nose.

 

Liam probably would have smiled, maybe even have laughed were this not the strangest encounter with the boy.

 

Zayn stifled a yawn and blinked slowly, still gazing up at Liam. "Baba?" he asked.  
  
"What's a baba?" Liam asked, confused. "And I'm not your... 'daddy.'" He felt himself blush. "Look, my waffles have been sitting in the toaster. Just eat the food I made for you while I get myself something."

 

Zayn looked at the food questioningly, then back at Liam. His pout was plastered onto his face at this point. "D-daddy..." He whined, his lower lip trembling. He was starting to get hungry and wanted his morning bottle as soon as possible. "Baba! P'ease?"

 

Liam stared at Zayn exasperatedly. Why wouldn't he answer his questions? Or talk like normal? This isn't acting, he knows that much at this point. Zayn can't act, and he especially can't cry on demand.   
  
"Zayn," Liam started slowly, "I don't know what a baba is. I'm not your daddy. I'm going to set you down in this chair. I'm going to get my food and sit in the other chair. Then we are both going to eat breakfast. I'm Liam, not daddy."

 

Zayn shook his head rapidly at the phrase 'set you down.' "No no no no! Daddy no!"

 

The waterworks were back on. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks, and he continued to shake his head no. All he wanted was cuddles and kisses and his bottle. It wasn't too much to ask for right? Why did Daddy want to set him down?!

 

Liam squeezed his eyes shut and groaned quietly. "Okay, fine."   
  
He stood up with Zayn, grateful that he weighs so little, and quickly got his, now cold, waffles made. Zayn purred happily as he was carried about the kitchen. He entertained himself with Daddy's features, of course. Liam, meanwhile, tried to ignore Zayn's hums and the hair tickling his neck. He had no problem holding him. In fact, he'd hold him all day every day if he could work any nerve to let Zayn know of his more than friendly affections. But this situation wasn't how he pictured this to go. Sitting back down with Zayn on his lap again, he took a bite. He noticed Zayn's eyes were still glued to him as he chewed and that he was squirming and pouting.  
  
"Yes?" Liam asked, smiling with his mouth closed.  
  
"D-daddy," he mumbled suddenly feeling very shy, "needa go potty." He rubbed at his eye with a balled fist and again, his thumb made it's way into his mouth.

 

"Then go?" Liam said, confused before drinking a bit of orange juice. "And your food is cold. When you come back you need to eat it. And for the hundredth time, I am not daddy. I'm Liam."

 

Zayn sniffled and shuffled in Liam's lap some more "No nappy..." he whined around his thumb, blinking up at the larger lad with big brown eyes.

 

"There's a toilet like a few feet away, Zayn," Liam replied, trying to stay patient. "You're 22. You don't need nappies. And stop with that," he said, gently pulling Zayn's thumb away from his mouth. "I mean," he backtracked, "I don't care if you do it? But your hands might not be so clean."

 

Zayn nodded, showing he understood thumb sucking was a no-no. He giggled at Liam's silly remark however. "Daddy, nu-uh! 'M this many!" He giggled sticking out two fingers and nearly shoving them into Liam's face.

 

Liam moved his head back to get a better view of the long fingers directly in front of his face. Two. Zayn's... two?   
  
"Okay..." he spoke carefully. "Well, we still have no nappies. So you need to use the toilet, Zayn."  
  
Liam could feel his face heat up a bit. He wasn't too sure about telling Zayn what to do. He wasn't even sure what the hell was going on. He'd ask one of the boys, maybe Harry, what to do, but they were all on a different bus.

 

Zayn squirmed a bit more shaking his head. "Daddy, it's scary!" he whined. "No no no!" He pressed his small frame into Liam's larger one, his heart now going a mile a minute.

 

Liam would have reminded the boy once again that he's not his daddy, but it seemed futile.   
  
"Well, that's the only way you can go. So up you get," he said, putting Zayn on his feet. "Go do your business."

 

Zayn pouted and stomped his feet. He was near having a full strop. Why wouldn't Daddy just help? He grabbed Liam's hand and whined.

 

"Daddyyy!" he pleaded, jutting out his bottom lip.

 

"What?" Liam asked, frustration seeping into his voice. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to walk you to the toilet thats just a few steps away? Why are you acting like this? Can we please talk about it?"  
  
He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I love you Zayn," he paused, then he realized he can mean that in a friendly way. "But I'm weirded out. And I don't want you all sad. What do you want me to do for you?" he pleaded and reached forward to gently hold Zayn's chin.

 

Zayn recoiled when Liam snapped at him, but leaned in to the large hand when it cupped his jaw. "The big boy potty 's scary, Dada..." He pouted and fisted at his watery eyes, still upset that Daddy yelled at him.

 

Liam wiped a hand over his face. "Alright, then. C'mon." He grabbed Zayn's hand, guiding him to the bathroom. "There we are. Now go ahead and ... go," he said, gesturing to the open door.

 

Zayn looked at the toilet nervously and bounced a little in place. He suddenly shook his head, and bursted into tears.

 

"Daddddyy!"

 

He sat on the floor popping his thumb back into his mouth and sobbing. He couldn't do it! It was too scary!

 

Liam really didn't know how to handle this situation. He's never properly babysat before. He doesn't know how to take care of a child let alone a 22 year old man in a famous band that he happens to kind of sort of like much more than he should. He kneeled and simply pulled Zayn into a quick hug to calm him down.   
  
"Stand," he directed, trying to help the boy to his feet by grabbing his arm. "I'll help you, okay? Just... please try to do most of this yourself."  
  
As much as he would love to undo Zayn's pants on a regular basis, this wasn't the proper situation to do it.

 

Zayn calmed down a bit when he felt Liam's strong hold on him. He did as the taller lad asked and stood up on wobbly legs.

 

"Daddy, I love you too!" he says suddenly, remembering he forgot to say it back earlier.

 

Liam tried to fight back against the huge grin forcing its way through. Despite the oddity of this all, that was heart warming. Zayn's sincerity made his heart twist in the best way. And it also might have been extremely cute.  
  
"I'm glad you do," he replies with the biggest smile. "Now let's go before you wet yourself," he joked, carefully shimmying down Zayn's pajama pants. "Can you manage to do the rest, Zee?" he asked, trying to avoid having to help with... grabbing and aiming.

 

Zayn nervously bit his lip and nodded. He positively could be a big boy for Daddy! He could! He did his very best to make sure he didn't make a mess but still managed to get some on the toilet seat.

 

"All done!" he announced proudly.

 

He guessed that the potty isn't too scary with Daddy by his side, but he'd much prefer a nappy over it any day.

 

Liam, who had looked away to give the boy some privacy, nodded, but grimaced at the sight of the seat.   
  
"Okay, I guess I'll take care of that? Go wash your hands while I..." he grabbed a wad of toilet paper, "...yeah." So he went ahead and cleaned the area.

 

Zayn nodded, and toddled over to the sink. He pouted and struggled with the faucet for a moment before it turned on. He sloppily scrubbed at his hands.

 

"Daddy, baba now?" he asked, making grabby hands towards Liam.

 

"Babe, can you explain to me what baba is?" Liam asked gently, still unsure what Zayn was talking about. "Breakfast might as well be thrown out now," he mumbled mostly to himself thinking of the soggy waffles.

 

Zayn stomped his foot "Bottle, Daddy!" He whined frustrated, and honestly in need of a morning nap. His thumb drifted back into his mouth, but he quickly remembered that Daddy said no thumb and took it out.

 

"Yes, good, keep your thumb out," Liam praised. He made a face at himself. Did he call Zayn good? "We don't have bottles. We're adults," he reminded him. "You have a glass of juice on the table okay? Why don't you have a sip while I call Harry?"

 

Zayn fiddled his thumbs and nodded, toddling his way into the kitchen and sitting in the seat. He very, very carefully took a sip of the juice on the table. He didn't like big boy glasses very much, they could spill very easily.

 

Liam went to the bunk bed hallway to grab his phone and call Harry. He kept his eyes on Zayn as it rang.   
  
"Hello?" Harry asked gruffly.  
  
"Hey, Harry. Sorry if I woke you, but I don't know what to do. Something's up with Zayn."  
  
Liam heard shuffling on the phone.   
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's just acting like a full on child. Like a baby, really. He cries and wants to be held? and he asked for a bottle! He called it 'baba,' Harry, 'baba.' And he's calling me Daddy and says he's two, and it's like he's actually two years old, and we're stuck on this bus and--"  
  
"Woah, what?" Harry interrupted. "Are you really being serious right now? Or is this some joke daddy kink you guys secretly have going on?"  
  
"Harry," Liam sighed, "I'm being a thousand percent serious. He's still Zayn, but he's acting like a literal child, and I can't get through to him."  
  
"Well, have you tried to just take care of him?" Harry replied.  
  
"I mean," Liam started, "sort of? I kind of had no choice in helping him with the bathroom. I'm trying I suppose. But he's 22, Harry, not two. He cries so easily, I don't know what to do." He sighed, defeated. "Please help me."  
  
Harry stayed quiet for a few moments. "Hold on." A few seconds of muffled talking later, Harry replied. "We should be at the hotel within a half hour. Get settled in and I'll be over with Lou and Niall."  
  
Liam bit his lip in thought. "So I should keep him in the room with me, yeah?"  
  
Harry huffed. "No, Liam. Let him roam around and cry," he said sarcastically. "Yes, you should keep him by you. Just try to do what he wants within reason, I guess. If he's really acting like a baby, he might honestly be feeling like he is."   
  
"Yeah. Yeah, thanks, Haz," Liam said, feeling a bit better.  
  
"Oh and Liam? Try not to get too excited over this daddy thing until we figure this out."   
  
"Ha-ha," Liam said rolling his eyes, hearing Harry snicker. "You're very funny. I'll see you later."  
  
And with that, he went back to Zayn who looked up at big doe eyes.

 

"You're back, Daddy!

 

Liam sighed.

 

\---

 

As they walked through the big door, Zayn clinged onto Liam's hand. He doesn't like new places very much, and he doesn't have any comfort item with him to calm him down--obviously why he resorted to Liam's hand.

 

Liam had already tried to get the boy to walk without holding his hand, but it was pointless. Zayn wouldn't go anywhere near the hotel without holding his hand. Liam felt like he was guiding a child rather than merely holding Zayn's hand just because. Trying to keep interaction with anyone to absolutely zero, he sped their pace to their room. After the click of the shutting door and the lock of the room, Liam quickly texted Harry their room number before turning around and facing Zayn, scratching his head awkwardly.  
  
"So?" he chuckled, eyes scanning the room and already wondering what they'd do about the one bed in there.

 

Zayn dropped Liam's hand when the door closed, and ran to the bed, climbing on the large mattress and jumping. "Daddy! Come bounce!" he giggled, his feathery black hair falling in front of his eyes.

 

"Woah, okay," Liam responded, rushing forward to the bed. "We don't jump on the bed. Get down from there," he reprimanded, holding a hand out to help Zayn get down. He pretended he didn't just say "we."

 

"But!" He complained as Liam shot him a look. Zayn sighed and got down, not wanting to misbehave. "But I wanna playyy!" He whined, popping his thumb into his mouth and sitting on the floor at Liam's feet.

 

"Zayn," Liam stated warningly. Seeing Zayn merely staring back up at him inquisitively, he reminded him. "No thumb. And if you want to play you can... you can watch some TV? I don't have anything for you to play with. You can play a game on your phone?"

 

Zayn removed the digit from his mouth "Sorry," he muttered, then thought as hard as he could. "Read a story, Daddy?" He looked up with puppy dog eyes and made grabby hands, a signal he wanted to be picked up.

 

Liam wanted to feel bothered. He really should be bothered. But it was a bit cute? Being called daddy? He wasn't going to tell anyone that.  
  
"Up you go," he said, lifting Zayn and setting him in the middle of the bed. "I don't have any stories though, Zee. Maybe I can find one online?" he suggested already scrolling through his phone and seeing that Harry replied saying he was on his way over.

 

Zayn nodded and toyed with the hem of his shirt, doing his very best not to suck his thumb, because Daddy said not to, and he was determined to get praise for being good. He let out a little yawn and rubbed his eye with a balled fist.

 

"Are you tired?" Liam asked softly, feeling his heart do that thing it does around Zayn.   
  
Receiving a small nod in reply, Liam quickly pulled up a story he remembered reading as a child about a hungry caterpillar and began to read. He wouldn't have a proper answer if someone were to ask him what made him automatically pick out such a childish read nor what prompted him to read in a tone unnecessary for a 22 year old man. But he did it anyways.

 

Zayn crawled into the bigger lad's lap cuddling into him and listening intensely to the story. How on earth was the silly caterpillar still snacking? He was like Niall. Maybe Niall was secretly a caterpillar. Zayn giggled outwardly at the thought.

 

Liam paused at the sound of Zayn's laugh and gazed at him. Zayn actually found this amusing? The boy really did look small. He didn't look any different from normal, necessarily. He just exuberated some kind of childlike... innocence? Aura? Whatever it was, it wasn't seeming as bad as it did on the bus earlier. He was just softer. And he--  
  
"Daddy?" Zayn interrupted his thoughts, looking up at him.  
  
"Oh, right," Liam uttered, blushing and looking back to his phone.

 

Zayn yawned again and snuggled into Liam's chest, he knew very well he wasn't supposed to suck his thumb but he was sleepy and comfortable. He idly let his thumb slip in between his lips, cooing and pointing to a picture of the caterpillar.

 

Liam considered taking Zayn's thumb out, but he could tell the boy was falling asleep.   
  
"Yeah," he commented quietly, "that's the caterpillar."  
  
He couldn't keep the love out of his voice. As strange as the situation was, he loved having Zayn so close to him and even depending on him. Watching the boy's slow blinks and movements, he only hoped the boys wouldn't show up before Zayn fell asleep.

 

Zayn yawned around his thumb, border lining between consciousness and dreaming. His breaths got deeper, his thoughts slower. Liam continued to read in what he hoped was a soothing tone.

 

Right before Zayn drifted off, he nuzzled Liam's neck and murmured a soft, "Love you, Dada."

 

Liam froze up. Yet he was also burning. His face was, at least. And also maybe every bit of contact his body made with Zayn's body was burning too. He tentatively patted Zayn's head, setting his phone down.   
  
"I love you too," he finally said, but Zayn was already asleep.  
  
He needed to get up, but Zayn was nestled against him, and he didn't want to wake him. Of course that's the only reason why he didn't move. It's not as if he simply wanted to hold him or gently rub the boy's back and focus on the small puffs of breath hitting his neck. His own eyes began to droop after a few minutes, but then came a knock on the door from Harry who had Louis and Niall beside him.

 

Harry shifted from foot to foot and slipped his thumbs behind the straps of the black backpack he had brought. He'd had a bodyguard run to a shop and pick up a dummy, stuffed animal, bottle, and pack of adult nappies. He had the man send him images and details of the options so that he and the other two boys could pick out the right designs. Harry also gave the man £300 to keep quiet about it, but that was beside the point. If Zayn was really in the mindset of a two year old, well, Liam needed supplies for him.

 

Liam carefully slid out from under Zayn, making sure his head was set down gently. Without thinking about it, he shifted the boy more towards the center of the bed. Just in case. In case of what? Liam didn't really know.  
  
Walking to the door, he let the others in, smiling nervously but glad to have them figure this out with him.   
  
"Hey, lads," he greeted, shutting and locking the door after them. "What's this for?" he asked while gesturing to Harry's bag.

 

The guys all filed in and Harry set the bag on the hotel table. "Well, you said Zayn was acting like a baby, so I brought some stuff. Maybe it'll help, mate?"

 

Harry pulled the objects out one by one setting them on top of the dresser. Liam's eyes widened as each item was revealed.  
  
"What's he need all of that for?" he questioned a bit too loudly. Zayn stirred in his sleep with a small whine. Quieter this time, Liam continued. "Surely he doesn't actually need the nappies? And a stuffed bear? I mean, it's cute, but for Zayn? He doesn't use that kind of stuff."

 

"Liam, you said it yourself he isn't acting like the Zayn we're familiar with! This'll make it easier won't it? Whatever it is just try to take care of him like you'd take care of a two year old, and if it doesn't stop before the show we'll go to a doctor or summat."

 

Harry started to take the dummy out of the package; it was blue and said "Daddy's Rockstar." When the boys felt Liam's eyes glaring at them, they chuckled a bit.

 

"We thought it was fitting." Niall piped up, earning an elbow to the rib from Louis.

 

"You're all comedians," Liam commented, rolling his eyes. "I'm expected to baby him? I don't know how to change nappies. And I don't think it's right of me to... to do anything with that... area without Zee's consent. Why don't one of you do this for him?"   
  
"Because out of the four of us, only one is in love with him," Louis replied smirking. Ignoring Liam's beginnings of a protest he continued. "And c'mon, Liam, we all know that Zayn won't have a problem with it. If he doesn't want you to, I'm sure he'll say so. We all know he wants your dick any--"  
  
"Anyways!" Harry interrupted. "You can handle this. We trust you, and so does Zayn."  
  
The mention of Zayn trusting him made him quit his annoyance with Louis.   
  
"But I don't know how to do all this?" he says defeatedly.

 

"It's easy yeah? I've left you with Theo before, Li. You were just fine with him." Niall comments, glancing at Zayn for a moment.   
  
"But he can't have his thumb in his mouth anymore, Li, he'll get ill. Give him this," Harry reprimands, putting the dummy into Liam's open palm.

 

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. "I told him not to do that, but he was sleepy, so I didn't think it'd do much harm this once. I hadn't even thought of getting him a dummy," he said as he walked the few steps to the bed.   
  
He took a seat beside Zayn and softly moved the boy's hair away from his face. Liam then pulled Zayn's hand away from his mouth, the boy's lips plump and slick. Zayn's mouth continued moving as though still trying to suck on something, and he grimaced, so Liam quickly slipped the dummy into the boy's mouth. Zayn let out a heavy breath and began sucking again.  
  
Liam watched in awe. How can a grown man with his tattoos and and general aura of "cool" look this small and this adorable? Just one of many reasons to love him, Liam supposed. He sat there combing his fingers through Zayn's silky hair, watching his cheeks hollow and fill, hollow and fill, completely forgetting that the others were in the room.

 

"Hey loverboy, anything else or should we head out?" Louis joked. Harry gave Louis a very obvious 'Louis you'll be in trouble for this when we get back to our room' glare.  
  
"You good, Li?" Harry asked genuinely.

 

This time, Liam's eye rolling was out of fondness. "Yeah, I suppose I'm as good as I can be right now." He shrugged. "If I need anything, I'll let you guys know. And vice versa. Just stop by or call or whatever."   
  
Zayn shuffled in bed for a moment and made a small noise, making Liam snap his head towards him. After watching him until he stilled again, Liam slowly returned focus to the guys, seeing Louis and Niall biting back smiles. Even Harry was smirking.

 

"I think you'll have this whole Daddy thing figured out in no time, Li." Harry smiled, and began to gather up the other lads and leave.   
  
"Oh, and Liam." He calls back. "Zayn's always loved you, too." And he's sure Zayn would be cross with him for telling Liam but they need to date already, damn it it's been four years of flirting .

 

Liam wasn't sure what to say. Was he to argue it? Say thank you? Burst into tears of joy?  
  
Harry, seeing Liam's flushed face and wide eyes, smiled. "See you two later." He shut the door.  
  
Liam wasn't sure how long he stood there staring at the door. Zayn? Loves him? Liam? Zayn loves Liam? Why would he love him of all people? He shook his head as though that would clear the issue. Sure, he and Zayn are close, and Zayn likes to text him or talk to him before bed every night and text good morning every day. And Zayn might call Liam after a nightmare. Liam might have caught Zayn staring at him an uncountable amount of times, making the boy blush and turn away. Zayn's family tended to say questionable things when the two were together. Liam remembers a few months ago when he joined the Malik family for dinner.

  
 _"Zayn, come here, please," Trisha, Zayn's mother called from the kitchen._   
  
_"One sec, Li," Zayn said to his friend, walking away._   
  
_Liam was left alone on the couch with Safaa, Zayn's youngest sister. She watched him with bright eyes._   
  
_Liam cleared his throat. "So how has school been?" He asked, smiling earnestly._   
  
_Safaa giggled. "Fine," she said simply._   
  
_"That's good," Liam replied, beginning to feel nervous again. He always overthought and got nervous around Zayn's family, even in front of this blue eyed, smiling girl._   
  
_"Yup," she commented, still smirking._   
  
_After a few seconds of silence she tilted her head to the side. "Zayn likes you, Liam."_   
  
_"Hm?" he responded. "Well I'd like to think he does."_   
  
_"No, I mean he liiikes you."_   
  
_"I'm not sure I understand?" he questioned, knowing his heart has sped up._   
  
_"Liam," Safaa rolled her eyes, "I mean that Zayn loves--"_   
  
_"Safaa!" Zayn interrupted, rushing over with wide eyes. "Time to eat," he said simply. "And not tell people's private business," he muttered to her, assuming Liam wouldn't hear._   
  
_She huffed with a smile, and walked away._   
  
_Zayn scratched the back of his head, looking anywhere but at Liam._

_Liam was confused, definitely, but he brushed it off and stood up._  
  
 _"Time to eat?" he asked patting Zayn's back._  
  
 _"Yeah!" Zayn replied, finally looking up at Liam._  
  
 _Liam didn't comment on how red the boy was._  
  
 _But that didn't mean anyth_ -  
  
"Oh."   
  
Liam's mouth made a small O. Then his stomach made some weird flips. Zayn loved him. And he smiled. He smiled what he was sure was the biggest and most ridiculous eye crinkling, cheek hurting grin.He loves Zayn, and Zayn loves him.   
  
But Zayn was also in the mindset of a baby. Remembering that, he quickly turned around and sat by the boy again. No one was there to make fun of his huge smile, so he didn't try to hide it. He couldn't stop the warmth flooding through him as he watched Zayn's eyes flicker under his lids with long, dark lashes resting at the top of his cheeks. Liam's eyes slowly trailed down to the dummy.  
  
"Daddy's rockstar," he read aloud fondly.   
  
He nodded to himself. Zayn's breaths were even. Liam leaned forward and paused, lips hovering over Zayn's forehead. His breath stuttered. He pressed his lips to the hot skin so delicately, so lovingly, so that he could be sure that he didn't break the small frame next to him. He wouldn't ever break him, Liam promised both himself and Zayn.

  
The smaller boy continued to suckle, and somehow, Liam ended up with his arm wrapped around the other boy's torso, their legs tangled, and he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn stirred in bed, rubbing at his eyes. He felt warm arms around him and rubber between his lips... and also a wet patch of fabric clinging to his thigh.

"Daddyyy!" he whined, his eyes still shut tight.

He was quite uncomfortable and really wanted to be changed, but was also quite tired and wanted to keep napping.

Liam cracked his eyes open slowly. He let out a deep breath and wiped a hand across his eyes in hopes to unblur his vision.  
  
"You up, sleepy?" he muttered, closing his eyelids again.   
  
Liam leaned his head further towards Zayn, trying to snuggle closer again. He frowned and shifted again. He felt his jeans sticking to his legs.  
  
"Hm?" Liam mumbled, opening his eyes again.   
  
He looked down at himself curiously and patted his leg, feeling a damp cold. Liam shot up, taken aback by this. He didn't spill anything? He definitely didn't piss himself. Right? He patted his crotch to confirm. Then...? Hearing Zayn whine again, it dawned on him.   
  
"Zayn?" Liam asked cautiously. "Um, did you...? I mean, cause..."   
  
He didn't want to say it. If he said it out loud, it might be confirmed what happened that he hopes definitely did not just happen actually did happen.

Zayn opened his eyes sleepily and sat up, dummy bobbing between his lips. "Sorry..." he whispered around the plastic piece. "Didn't mean to, d'ddy..."

His eyes welled up with tears. He had forgotten Daddy told him they didn't have any nappies and that he had to use the big boy potty.

Liam took a few seconds to speak. He didn't want to move, almost as if by not moving, his jeans wouldn't force Zayn's pee on his skin. He felt some regret about tangling his legs with Zayn while they slept. But hearing and feeling Zayn's distress got him moving.  
  
"Hey," Liam said softly, trying not to wince as he reached to push Zayn's hair out if his face. "It's okay. You didn't mean to, right?"

Zayn sniffled and shook his head. "Had an accident."   
  
In this moment he wished he had a comfort item, something to hide his face in. He wanted to be Daddy's good boy, and felt embarrassed for having an accident. Good boys don't have accidents.

"Okay," Liam replied, hesitantly. "It's okay, it's just an accident." He patted Zayn's cheek with the hand he hadn't used to feel his jeans. "We need to clean up, Zee. Us and the bed." He glanced at the clock next to their bed.  "And we need to eat something."  
  
Liam stiffly got off the bed, and gestured for Zayn to follow suit.

Zayn sniffled and nodded, carefully getting off of the bed and grabbing tightly onto the larger hand.  
  
"Daddy?" He squeaks out, "A-am I a good boy?"   
  
He craved Liam's approval and had hardly received it all day. He only wanted to be sure Daddy wasn't angry.

Liam, about to walk them to the bathroom, stood still.   
  
"Y-yeah," he said.   
  
He looked down at their hands. Zayn's darker and skinnier fingers contrasted Liam's thicker and lighter ones. He moved his eyes up to Zayn's face whose eyes were wide and wet with unshed tears. He was pouting and just gave off innocence. And it was adorable.   
  
"Yes," Liam repeated, more firm this time. "You're a good boy." Somehow, these words didn't feel as awkward in his mouth as he thought they'd be.  
  
Liam smiled gently, and lightly kissed Zayn's forehead much like he did previous to their nap. "An accident doesn't make you bad. I actually have something for you to keep this," he waved his free hand to their bottom halves, "from happening."

Zayn's eyes lit up as bright as could be at the confirmation. He smiled wide around his dummy. Leaning into the forehead kiss he felt all of the tension leave his body. He was Daddy's good boy.   
  
Furrowing his brows he looked up. Daddy had a surprise for him? He giggled and hugged him. Any surprise is a good surprise, especially a surprise from Daddy!

Liam grinned with his teeth. "That exciting?" he asked, amused. "They're some nappies for you. Harry and the boys had picked some stuff out for you. Like your dummy you have? That's from them."

Zayn took the dummy from his mouth, his smile wide, "Uncle Hazza?" he giggled popping the pacifier back in.  
  
He then remembered the discomfort of wet sweat pants against himself and squirmed around.   
  
"Bath now?" he asked, still squirming.

Liam barked a laugh. "Uncle Hazza?" he repeated, chuckling. "That's cute, love," he said, beginning to tow Zayn to the adjacent bathroom. He started the tub, letting the water run to fill it up. "You'll have to tell Harry about his new name. Do the others get one too?"

Zayn giggles and nods. "'Course Daddy! Uncle Nini and Uncle Lou!" he cheers happily, sitting on the floor and playing with the hem of his shirt.  
  
"Daddy! Can we has desert tonight? Ice cream!" he giggled, unaware of his improper grammar.

Liam chuckled. "I think they'll be excited to hear that. And yeah, after this we'll order some lunch. For dinner we can have some desert, though." He felt the water with his hand to make sure it wasn't getting too hot. "Hey, Zayn? I need you to get off the floor with your wet clothes. You need to take them off."

Zayn yawned, still a bit sleepy from the nap earlier. He stood slowly and lifted his arms up. "Help, Dada!" he cooed, squirming in place from the contact with the wet clothes.

Liam sighed, whether it was from knowing how far he was going to have to go to care for Zayn or from the discomfort of having pee on him and smelling it, he didn't know. Actually, he did know. And it wasn't the first reason. He actually was enjoying this a bit. It wasn't as strange as it was earlier that morning. He felt it was from simply being in love with him and always being protective of him. Especially after finding out that Zayn loves him in the way he dreamed he would, taking care of him like this was more of a blessing than a burden.  
  
"C'mon," he said, helping Zayn stand.   
  
He carefully pulled Zayn's shirt off of him, trying not to focus on the tattoos marking his skin, bringing out his collar bones, and tossed it to the corner of the bathroom.  
  
"Do you need help with the rest? Or can you do it while I call about changing the sheets? So they could have it done by the time you're all clean."   
  
Really, Liam didn't want the worker to see Zayn in this state. It'd be safer if it was dealt with while Zayn showered.

"Daddy! You do it! And bath with me! Water is scary..." He did a little jump trying to avoid a full on strop.   
  
"Don't leave!" he pleaded, wanting someone to play with during bath time.

Liam felt nerves getting to him. He's seen Zayn nude before, but not like this. He hasn't undressed him and bathed with him before all while totally aware they're in love each other. Nonetheless, he couldn't say no to Zayn.  
  
"Well," he said, "you've peed not only on yourself but me too. I might as well." He chuckled nervously and hooked his fingers onto Zayn's bottoms and the underwear beneath it. "Are you sure this is okay with you, Zayn? I mean, I know you're quite little right now, and this is probably going over your head, I don't feel right about this without you knowing that..." Liam bit his lip and scrunched his eyes shut before opening them again,"that I love you. This is the least romantic way to tell you, and I'll tell you again as big Zayn, but Daddy wants to make sure you're really comfortable with doing that."  
  
Liam wanted to hit himself for dumping this on Zayn, especially in this different state of mind. But a part of him hoped that the big part of him he had suppressed would understand, to some extent, what Liam was asking. Liam knew he would never in a million years take advantage of the boy in any state, but he felt it was necessary to ensure that Zayn was okay with bathing together. Liam, already pink in the face, became red at the realization of what he just referred to himself as.

Zayn flung his arms around his Daddy's neck. While some of the larger words had gone right over his head, he did understand that Daddy loved him.  
  
"I love you too.." Zayn said breathily into Liam's neck. "Promise! Bath time is okay!" He giggled pulling away, innocence glowing across his face.

Liam felt ten times lighter. He was positive he wouldn't feel happier than right now. He knew Zayn wasn't in the best state to comprehend more complex sentences or ideas, but he also knew that he understands, at least to some extent, that he loves him as more than a friend. And that's enough for him to continue caring for the boy, and this time, to whatever extent he wanted. Knowing that this is what he wants, this... this whatever it is they're doing, and that Zayn wants him, Liam, well that's sufficient to diminish any uncertainty Liam has had about this.  
  
"Alright, love," Liam spoke, pulling Zayn's bottoms off. "Hand on my shoulders, please."   
  
Zayn obeyed, and Liam helped him step out of the last of his clothes.  
  
"Wait for one sec, okay?" he added as he shut off the tub's faucet and set towels nearby. He went back to the room and pulled out his bathing supplies as well as Zayn's from their luggage. While there, he was sure to call room service to handle the ruined bed. Setting it all down on the floor outside of the tub, Liam turned to help Zayn sit down.   
  
"Can you come step inside now?" Liam asked, holding his hand out.

Zayn giggled and cocked his head, "But Daddy! Baths are 'posed to have bubbles!"   
  
He stepped in anyways, sitting in between Liam's legs and leaning his smaller tattooed frame against the larger lad's chest.

Liam felt his stomach swirling, and it wasn't the unpleasant kind of swirling. He tried not to focus on the fact that they were naked in a bath together. He wasn't very self conscious, but he certainly cared about what Zayn thought. Liam sighed at the added heat the boy's body gave off.  
  
"They do, don't they?" Liam spoke softly, indulging Zayn. "We can buy you some bubbles." He pressed his face against Zayn's head, breathing him in for a moment. "If," he cleared his throat, "I mean if you end up wanting this still? Once you're a big boy again," he let himself enjoy talking to Zayn like this, "then we can do a bit of shopping. You know, for this kind of stuff."  
  
He let one hand wrap around Zayn's torso and the other smooth over the boy's thigh, trying to soak in every bit of contact.

Zayn snuggled into Liam's touch. And he removed his dummy from his mouth for a moment to speak clearly.  
  
"You're my favoritest!"  
  
It was simple, and true as could be. He pressed the rubber back into his mouth and played with the water a bit.

"Well guess what?" Liam asked with enthusiasm.   
  
Zayn turned slightly, allowing him to look at Liam. "What?"  
  
"You're my favorite, too," Liam commented, tapping his finger against Zayn's nose.

Zayn giggled, scrunching his nose, and pressing a kiss to Liam's cheek before splashing him with a small wave of warm water.

"Hey!" Liam laughed, splashing Zayn. "We're in here because you got us dirty. I think we ought to actually clean ourselves up. Are you able to clean yourself, Zee?"

Zayn giggled, shaking his head of now wet feathery hair. "Want you to do it." He says simply, looking at Liam with obvious fondness.

"Whatever you want," Liam responded. "And to get this out now," he continued, "this is new to me. Like really new. So if I'm not a perfect daddy right away, I need you not to laugh at me too much." He tickled Zayn's stomach.

Zayn giggled and squirmed, water sloshing around a bit. "Daddy!!!" he squealed, his dummy falling out of his mouth and into the bath water.

"Okay, well there goes that," Liam laughed, plucking the dummy and setting it outside the tub. "I'll wash it later. Right now it's time to get clean."  
  
With that, Liam carefully wet Zayn's hair and grabbed his personal shampoo, gently massaging it into his hair.

Zayn let out a little hum of pleasure, leaning into his Daddy's gentle touch. He knew he had to keep his head back so soap wouldn't get into his eyes and give him owies.

"Okay, close your eyes, babe," Liam directed as he tipped the boy's head back to rinse out water.   
  
Following this, Liam quickly shampooed himself then conditioned both him and Zayn.   
"Alright, I need to scrub you down now," Liam guided, gently stretching Zayn's arm as he washed it.

Zayn nodded, being very cooperative and good for his Daddy. He felt bad for having an accident and didn't want to give him any more trouble during bath time.

"Thank you for cooperating, Zee," Liam commented as he moved on to clean the rest of Zayn's upper body. "We're almost done."

Zayn splashed Liam again, feeling playful.   
  
"Daddy what's for lunch?"

Liam smiled at the splash. "Well there's a menu in the room. We'll find something on there. Maybe some sandwiches? Chicken? We'll take a look." Liam cleaned at Zayn's feet, working his way up. "Um, Zayn? I'm going to have to clean you... everywhere. Want me to do the last part? Or can my big boy do it?"

Zayn was too preoccupied with tracing Liam's arm tattoo with his finger to give a proper response, so he shook his head and mumbled "Daddy." Going over the next triangular shape on the strong forearm.

Liam rolled his eyes fondly. "Alright then."   
  
He continued to clean the last of Zayn, having to ask him to kneel for a moment so he could get to certain places.  
  
"All done," Liam announced, rinsing him off. "Let me clean myself very quickly and we'll get out, okay?"

Zayn giggled and nodded, growing bored with bath time.

Liam cleaned himself as best as he could with Zayn still pressed against him. He got himself out of the bath and dried off before unplugging the drain.   
  
"Out we go," he said, helping Zayn step out of the tub. "You know you're quite cute with your hair all wet," Liam said, poking Zayn's stomach and beginning to dry him.

Zayn giggled at the poke. "Daddy, can we get bath toys?" he asked, liking bath time but certainly not enjoying the boredom he felt towards the end of it.

"I'm sure we could do that," Liam answered, running the towel through Zayn's hair. "Shall we get dressed? Have a lazy day in pajamas?"   
  
He didn't bother to wrap a towel around Zayn's waist like he did on himself. He placed a hand on the small of Zayn's back, walking them into the bedroom, happy to see that the maid replaced the blankets.

Zayn giggled and nodded, "Yes p'ease!" He went and sat on the freshly cleaned bed, waiting for Daddy to retrieve his clothes and get him dressed.

Liam looked through Zayn's bag, searching for some kind of loungewear and ending up with dark sweats and a plain white tee.   
  
"I'm gonna need to put you in a nappy, okay?" Liam uttered, grabbing what he needed from the table of supplies Harry had left. "So I need you to lie down for me."

Zayn observed Liam gathering everything together, and at the mention of a nappy Zayn blushed and nodded, laying back and slipping his thumb into his mouth.

"What's the blush for?" Liam asked sympathetically, patting his cheek after setting the items down next to Zayn.

"Dunno." Zayn said honestly. Because he couldn't really wrap his mind over why he's embarrassed.  
  
Subconsciously it may be because big Zayn was internally suffocating from everything that's happened, but that's really besides the point.  
  
Zayn couldn't be happier really. He's entirely stress free and has given everything up to Daddy. He felt warm and safe.

"Hm," Liam mumbled in thought. "Wait here, I'll get your dummy, and the boys got a stuffie for you."  
  
He walked away to clean Zayn's dummy that fell into their bathwater. He went back to the table and picked up the teddy bear, then offered both to Zayn.

Zayn giggled, popping the dummy in-between his lips and snuggling the dark soft bear close to his chest. It was big enough for him to cuddle but not so big it was obnoxious. The rubber bobbed between his lips as he coped up at Liam.

"Better?" Liam asked, receiving a nod in reply. "Okay." he huffed looking at the few supplies. "I've not quite done this before, but I've seen it enough to be okay. I need you to to open your legs," Liam stated a bit awkwardly.

Zayn opened his legs as he's been asked, but is more focused on flying his teddy bear like a superhero above his head than being changed into a nappy.

Liam nodded to himself, glad that this wasn't being made weird, and continued. He had Zayn lift as instructed and eventually finished after a bit of struggling with the nappy straps.  
  
"That okay?" Liam asked earnestly.

Zayn sat up, reaching out towards Liam and nodding. "Cuddles?" he asked around his paci, brown eyes sparkling in the dim lights.

"Well, actually we still need to eat. And you're still nearly naked," Liam commented, helping Zayn sit up then reaching for the hotel's menu on the bedside table before sitting next to Zayn. "Want the rest of your clothes?"

Zayn shook his head, he hated wearing clothes really. They were just a nuisance. " 'm hungry," he commented, climbing on to Liam's lap.

Liam smirked in amusement at the added weight on his lap. Zayn was actually quite cute like this. He's sure that if he saw any other 22 year old in nothing but a nappy and a dummy, he'd be taken aback and undoubtedly weirded out. He wasn't with Zayn.  
  
"Well, let's take a look then," Liam replied, glancing through the menu. "Anything catching your eye?

Zayn shrugged his shoulders, leaning his head against Liam's collar bone. He couldn't form all the shapes into words and it was hurting his head so he stopped trying, cuddling the bear close to his chest instead.

"Okay..." Liam said, scanning the menu. "How about some fries and chicken for you? Does that sound good?"  
  
He wasn't sure how well Zayn could feed himself since he couldn't seem able to do much of anything by himself. He figured the simpler, the easier it'd be for him to eat. As for himself, he settled for chicken pasta.

Zayn nodded into Liam's neck, the dummy bobbing between his lips still. "And then snuggles?" he asked hopefully. He was hungry and all, but wanted affection and his Daddy, too.

Liam chuckled and set the menu down. "And then snuggles," he confirmed.   
  
He picked up the phone and ordered their food as well as some drinks for the two--coke for himself and apple juice for Zayn.   
  
"What would you like to do?" Liam asked, frowning. There's not much to do in a hotel room. "Just cuddle?" He squeezed Zayn a bit tighter to emphasize.

Zayn giggled and nodded, "Yes, p'ease Daddy." He nuzzled his nose against Liam's neck, breathing in his masculine scent. He put his bear in his lap, and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck.

Liam didn't answer; he just lightly ran his fingers up and down Zayn's back, content with just being. He was happy. While he has spent more time on it than he'd like to admit, he had thought about the different ways he and Zayn would confess their love for one another, should Zayn miraculously requite Liam's feelings. He pictured Zayn coming to him like he often does after a particularly bad nightmare and asking him to never let him go. Or maybe Liam would set up a special dinner at his place with Zayn's favorite food, home cooked of course, and his favorite music. It'd be just the two of them, just Liam and Zayn. But that all seemed humorous now. Because this, whatever this thing is called, is intimate and theirs. Liam couldn't have thought this up to drift him to sleep. This is something that wasn't planned in any way; it just happened. They're together and they're in love and that's what matters.  
  
"I've never knew you were this much of a snuggle bug," Liam spoke, focused on the hair tickling his neck and Zayn's warm skin.

"Just f'r Daddy," Zayn muttered around his dummy. He felt safe and protected wrapped up in Liam's strong arms, he could've sat there forever. He would have sat there forever if the room service hadn't knocked on the door, and he was moved off of Liam's lap and onto the bed.

Liam didn't allow the man to quite step inside, given that Zayn was nearly naked and wearing something he probably shouldn't be seen in. After going back and forth to bring the food on a counter, Liam thanked the man and was able to return to the food.  
  
"Zee, come sit at the table," Liam requested, setting their meals where they'd be eating.

Zayn hopped up, and grabbed his bear. "Coming Daddy!" he giggled, running over and sitting directly onto Liam's lap. He didn't like sitting alone really, and daddy's lap was much more comfortable than a wooden chair.

"Or you could do that," Liam said, raising his eyebrows with a smile. He reached and pulled Zayn's food towards him and besides his own. "Be careful with the glass, baby," he added. He might have felt his heart leap a tiny bit, never having called Zayn "baby" before, but he liked the way it felt in his mouth.

Zayn nodded to show he understood and took his dummy out, setting it on the table. He reached out, taking a piece of food and popping it into his mouth.

Liam dug into his food, occasionally offering a piece to Zayn, but otherwise focused on eating.   
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Liam spoke, "Harry also brought a bottle for you. Not sure if you actually need it, but, I mean, like if you want to use one? That's okay," he cleared his throat, "cause what more's a bottle to this, right?"  
  
Liam tried not to visibly cringe at himself and swirled noodles on his fork.

Zayn giggled and clapped his hands, bouncing on Liam's lap. "Baba!" he cooed with his mouth half full of food, "Yes p'ease, Daddy!"

Liam firmly gripped Zayn's sides to still him. "Okay, okay," he replied. "Want it now? We can put your apple juice in there, though there's not much left. Or if you want anything else to drink, we can get that too." He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "And please swallow, love."

Zayn swallowed his food, and pushed the nearly empty plate away. "Milk?" he asked, leaning his head back onto Liam's collarbone again.   
  
Their bodies morphed together perfectly, as if that spot on Liam's chest was meant for Zayn to rest his head on. Liam pushed his own plate away and rubbed his hand over Zayn's bare thigh for a moment.  
  
"I'll see if the hotel can bring us a carton," he answered simply. "But you'll need to get off my lap so I can call, babe.

Zayn huffed and shook his head, his feathery hair tickling Liam's collar. "No Daddy, 'm comfy!" he whined a bit, reaching for his dummy which was just out of arm's length.

"Alright, Mr. Fussy, I'll carry you," he responded, handing Zayn the dummy.   
  
Walking towards the bed and sitting down with Zayn still clinging to him, Liam had ordered milk, having to offer more money to ask them for a full carton. He wasn't sure how much Zayn would drink, but it's not like buying it would really lighten his wallet.   
  
"Okay, milk's on its way," Liam spoke, kissing Zayn's cheek with a loud pop.

Zayn giggled around his dummy, and wrapped his arms around Liam, hugging him after the cheek kiss. "Love you!" he nearly shouted around the pacifier, suddenly overwhelmed with the strong emotion.

Liam laughed. He wasn't entirely sure why this was so funny, but it was. Or maybe it was the euphoria of it all. Either way, he was going to soak up every bit of this. He wasn't sure how long Zayn would be in this state nor if he would be again. He'd have to discuss it with him when he's bigger. But he liked this. It was all very new to him, but something about it just fit. He hoped that all of this meant that he and Zayn would be together, like actually together. Given that, he's not too sure if they're boyfriends yet considering neither of them asked. But with Zayn's unfiltered need for his affection and just... everything about how he's acting, Liam was sure that they would be okay.  
  
"And I love you too, baby," Liam finally replied, rocking him a bit.

They lay tangled up like that for a while, Liam's hot breath on Zayn's neck, and a dummy between Zayn's lips.  
  
Zayn jumped a bit in Liam's arms when they heard a loud knock at the door followed by "Room service!"

"Just sit here and wait, okay?" Liam said, already setting Zayn down on the bed to answer the door.   
  
Opening the door, Liam was rewarded with the milk he requested by the same deliverer as earlier. Upon locking the door again, Liam offered Zayn a bottle for now or later.

"Both?" Zayn asked inquisitively, making grabby hands towards Liam. He'd only been up for a few minutes, but Zayn felt exceptionally needy for some reason or another.

"You're quite lucky I love holding you," Liam joked, lifting Zayn to his hip. "My arms can only lift so much for so long. But I can always carry my boy, can't I?" Liam asked conversationally as he picked up the packaged bottle on his walk to the fridge.

Zayn giggled and nodded against Liam's shoulder, "My Daddy," he said dreamily, pulling his dummy out to press a kiss to Liam's cheek with a loud smack.

Liam would have wiped at his cheek if he didn't worry about upsetting Zayn over it. That was a very wet kiss.   
  
"Your daddy," he promised. "Actually, I need you to sit for a mo'. I need to open this and clean it before you can use it."  
  
Liam walked to the nearest chair and set Zayn down on it, despite his protests. He went ahead and washed the bottle, smirking at the dinosaurs on it. He then poured the milk into it, then paused.  
  
"Zayn? Warm or cold?"

Zayn giggled, playing with his fingers as he waited for Liam to wash the bottle out. "Warm, p'ease!" he said gently, happy Liam offered it.

"On it's way," Liam responded, sticking the bottle in the microwave for a minute. Once it beeped, he stuck the tip of his pinky inside to make sure it wasn't too hot. Deeming it okay, he stuck the top on and offered it to Zayn.

Zayn shook his head playfully. Certainly Daddy wasn't wanting him to give himself a bottle, that's crazy talk.   
  
"Daddy!" he giggled, "want you to do it!"  
  
He took his dummy out and set it on the table, knowing he would have to take it out to drink anyways.

Liam sighed and held his hand out. "Alright, but let's go on the bed then."  
  


Zayn took his hand, and Liam made sure to pick up the dummy and bring that to the bed as well. Liam sat in the center and patted the space next to him for Zayn.  
  
"Did you want to bring your new friend?" Liam asked, thinking of the stuffed animal. There wasn't any hint of humor in his tone; he was being serious. Talking to Zayn like this made Liam feel warm. He hoped it was comforting to the other boy.

Zayn realized he had forgotten his bear at the table, and turned around to grab it right quick before running back to the bed. He climbed on and into Liam's lap, smiling up at him.

"You ought to at least put on a shirt, love," Liam commented with his hand on Zayn's bare back. "Does he or she get a name?" he asked, eyeing the stuffed animal.

"Can I wear one of Daddy's shirts?" he asked, studying the bear in his arms.  
  
"Her name is... Scarlet!" he giggled loudly, "cause her neck ribbon is red," he then explained, showing his Daddy the ribbon.

Liam shifted from under Zayn to pull out a random shirt from his suitcase. "I think," he said, slipping the shirt over Zayn's head, "that that's a perfect name."   
  
He slid Zayn's arms through and admired him. Zayn was small compared to him. He's just a bit shorter, but he's also thinner. The gray shirt hung on him like it's a size too big, which it certainly was, but it was cute. Liam liked Zayn wearing his clothes as well as how loosely it fit him. He knew he also enjoyed how the top covered a good portion of the nappy but it still peeked out.   
  
He sat on the bed again, letting Zayn curl into him. "Bottle?" Liam asked, holding up the item.

Zayn loved the soft material of the shirt, and as an added bonus- it smelled like his favorite person.  
  
He nodded, opening his mouth up a bit and looking up with wide eyes at Liam.

Liam adjusted Zayn so that his head rested against his chest and so that his own arm helped support him. He tipped the bottle down and placed it in the other boy's waiting mouth.

Zayn began to suckle on the bottle, and leaning onto Liam's chest, he shut his eyes.  
  
The warm milk filled his mouth and rushed down his throat- he was in a total euphoria.

Liam used his free hand to comb through Zayn's dark hair. He watched Zayn's rhythmically hollowing cheeks almost in mesmerization. He also paid focus to how Zayn's lips moved, pink and wet.

Soon enough the bottle was empty, and Zayn didn't realize he was sucking air from it.   
  
He felt it get pulled from his mouth, and let out a whine of disapproval.

Liam shushed him and replaced the bottle with the dummy instead. He gently patted and rubbed Zayn's back.  
  
"Feel better?" he asked.

Zayn opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. He nodded into Liam's chest, letting out a small moan.

"Good," Liam murmured as he pressed Zayn's thighs further against his body. "Don't tell me you're getting sleepy again?" he teased. "You've already napped today."

Zayn giggled and shook his head. "No' sleepy," he said, reaching for scarlet and drawing her to his chest. He lifted her up for a moment, having her give Daddy a kiss on the cheek and smiling around his dummy.

"Oh, thank you, Scarlet!" Liam said, looking at the bear. "I wish Zayn would kiss me too. But he doesn't like kisses," he added, with his lips playfully tugged down on one side.

Zayn shook his head and took his dummy out. He moved up and pressed his lips to Liam's.   
  
"I do too like kisses Daddy!" he said cheerily putting the pacifier back in.

Liam's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting a kiss on the lips. He didn't quite count it as a real kiss, an "I love you more than anything in the world please keep kissing me" kind of kiss. But it was innocent and sweet and he'd be lying if he said it didn't warm him to his core.  
  
"I'm glad you do," he said, patting his cheek lightly.

Zayn bounced a bit, "Daddy, I'm boreedd." he whined, playing with the collar of Liam's shirt.

Liam sat in thought. "Well," he started what would you like to do? There's not much to do in these hotels. You can play with Scarlet?" He lifted the bear from Zayn's arms and made it tickle his stomach.

Zayn giggled, leaning into Liam's chest. "Can uncle Hazza come play?" he asked, fiddling with the stuffed toy.

"Mmmm..." Liam murmured, unsure of how that would go. "Yeah," he finally decided. "Don't think that'd be an issue. I'll send him a text." Liam pulled out his phone and did just that. "I'm sure he'll be over here soon.

Zayn giggled and clapped his hands together. "T'ank you, Daddy!"   
  
Meanwhile, the bottle he had just had--as well as his juice from lunch--was starting to fill his bladder. He paid no mind to it really, and played with his new toy instead.

"You're welcome," Liam responded and kissed his head.   
  
He rested an arm around Zayn and the other resting on his thigh when he glanced at his phone after hearing it vibrate to see that Harry was walking over.

Zayn felt curious suddenly. "Daddy, how come the sky's blue?" he asked, flying scarlet about like a superhero.

Liam chuckled. Zayn was really into this mind set.   
  
"Well," he started, "I'm not too sure." He didn't want to give a bland answer, so he added on. "It might be because it simply likes to be blue. Just like you simply like your haircut or your clothes. You like it, so you are." He poked Zayn's cheek. "But I'm not too sure why it's actually blue."

Zayn giggled, quite loudly, at his Daddy's silly answer. He knew the sky probably wasn't blue just because it liked being blue, but he figured that was as good of an answer as any.   
  
"Daddy, I don't want to sleep in a cot tonight. Can I sleep with you?" He pulled the bear to his chest then, looking up at Liam through dark lashes.

"Yeah, course," he answered, feeling like he could literally melt from Zayn's gaze. "Don't have a cot for you. The plan was to sleep in this together, I suppose. Yeah?"

Zayn smiled and nodded, content with Liam's answer. He jumped a bit when he heard a knock at the door.   
  
"Daddy, is it Hazza?" he squealed excitedly sitting up on Liam's lap.

"Hey," he huffed turning a light shade of red and sliding Zayn off of him a bit rougher than he intended to. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, that should be him." With that, he unlocked and opened the door, smiling at the his friend.

Zayn all but ran to the door, "Uncle Hazza!" he giggled, flinging his arms around the technically younger lad.   
  
"Daddy said you brought scarlet for me. Thank you!"

"Hey, Zayn," Harry said, catching his balance after Zayn's weight hit him. "You're welcome, I'm glad you like him. Or her?"  
  
He put on a smile, not entirely sure what Zayn's like in this mental age. The warm welcoming assured him Zayn's at least comfortable with him.

Zayn smiled wide. "Her!" He turned and went back to the bed on the hotel. "Hazza come play!" he called out giggling.

Harry turned his head, raising his eyebrows at Liam. Liam replied with an 'I-told-you-so' look. Nodding, more to himself, Harry followed Zayn to the bed.  
  
"What would you like to play?" he asked gently, still gauging what little Zayn is like.

"Hide and seek! We hide and Daddy finds us!" he announced, scampering over to Liam. "Daddy, you'll play right?"

"Whatever you want," Liam replied, kissing Zayn's forehead.  
  
"Aren't you two some beautiful lovebirds?" Harry said in an overly sweet tone.  
  
Liam rolled his eyes at his friend, but not without a smile peeking through.

Zayn leaned into the forehead kiss, loving when Liam made any sort of physical contact with him.  
  
"Okay! You count!" he said fondly.   
  
When Liam covered his eyes and began to count, Zayn scampered off to the closet, closing the door behind him and sitting down. Daddy would never find him here!

"Wait! Harry said after the closet door closed. "Do I hide too?"   
  
Liam kept counting.  
  
"Wait! Zayn!" Harry called out, drawing out his name. "Do I hide?"  
  
He got no response.  
  
"I..." he began, looking around the room. He was the one dragged into this game, but no one's going to help him out? Harry huffed.  
  
There really wasn't many places to hide. His eyes went to the bathroom, and so he went there and laid in the tub as best as his long limbs allowed him to and closed the heavy curtain.

Zayn knew Daddy would hear his voice if he answered Harry, so he snuggled Scarlet to his chest and did his best not to giggle and give away his hiding spot.  
  
After a few moments he heard Daddy's voice "Forty-five! Ready or not, lads, here I come!"   
  
He shrank backwards against the closet wall. It was the best hiding place ever of course! However during all of the commotion of running about and hiding, Zayn had found himself with a wet nappy and was only now realizing he was sitting in a quite uncomfortable circumstance.

Liam had a pretty good guess as to where Zayn was, seeing that he was not at all quiet in getting to his spot. Because of that, he made sure he looked everywhere but where he suspected. He also made sure he noisily searched the room, opening and closing draws, making his steps hit the ground a bit harder. He approached the closet door and stood outside of it.   
  
"I wonder where my Zayn could be?" Liam questioned and put his hands on his hips. "I think he might be gone."

Zayn tried his hardest not to make any noise, but between trying to stifle giggles from Daddy being so very silly, and whines from being uncomfortable in a wet nappy, being as quiet as a mouse was not an easy feat.  
  
He giggled into Scarlett when he heard his Daddy's voice outside the closet. He had found Harry earlier, apparently Uncle Hazza wasn't very good at hide and seek.

"Harry, do you know where Zayn could be?" Liam asked.   
  
Harry, sat on the bed with a smirk of amusement, replied. "Have you tried checking the closet?"  
  
"No, I haven't. I wonder if..." Liam drifted off, opening the closet door. "There he is!"

Zayn laughed loudly when the door swung open and light flooded the dark space. He jumped up, Scarlet in one hand.  
  
"Hi, Daddy!" He made grabby hands, wanting to be lifted up.

"I almost thought I lost you forever," Liam added with extra enthusiasm as he picked the boy up.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you said you wouldn't be able to do this daddy thing, Li," Harry commented, watching Zayn nuzzle against Liam.   
  
He wasn't going to lie; this whole thing was certainly new to him, but seeing it happen was admittedly cute. Seeing Zayn go from the friend he knows to this pliant and little Zayn in front of him was unusual, but he knew it was still him. Big or little, that's the same Zayn and the same best friend he loves.

Zayn let out an uncomfortable little whine when Liam started to bounce him. He felt Harry's eyes on him and knew it would be polite to muster up a smile but he couldn't. His nappy had become cold and sticky.  
  
"Daddy!" Zayn groaned, nuzzling into him.

Liam's eyebrows furrowed. "Something wrong?" he asked, still bouncing Zayn.  
  
"He's hungry or he's... you know," Harry explained, trying to rid himself of any awkwardness. "He might need to be changed."

Zayn squirmed again and nods at Harry's comment, thankful the lad is there.   
  
"Daddy," he mumbled into the larger man's neck, "'m wet."

"Oh," Liam started, "okay. Well, erm..."  
  
"Don't mind me," Harry cut in, seeing that Liam was in thought. "I wouldn't dare make fun of your baby or something."  
  
Liam felt his face heat up thanks to Harry referring to Zayn as his baby. "Not worried about you making fun of him," he spoke.    
  
Liam gently sat Zayn on the bed and asked him to lie down.

Zayn laid back on the hotel bed.   
  
"Daddy! Dummy p'ease?" In the meantime he popped his thumb into his mouth, feeling anxious for a reason he didn't understand.

"I got it," Harry said, taking Zayn's dummy to him since he was next to it.  
  
"Thanks," Liam replied and walked back to the bed to set the supplies down.   
  
He undid the tapes on Zayn, and he was sure his hands were a bit less steady what with Harry watching and also not having changed an actual wet nappy before let alone on the boy he's in love with.

Zayn graciously took the dummy Harry pressed to his lips and smiles around it, reaching out and toying with the lads necklace.  
  
He felt Daddy undo the tapes on his nappy so he lifted his hips, knowing he'd be asked to in a moment anyways.

Harry felt his lips tug upwards. He was glad that Zayn was comfortable around him in this state. He loved kids immensely, and getting to baby his own friend really wasn't too bad.   
  
"You like my necklaces?" Harry asked, watching Zayn's eyes fixate on them.  
  
Meanwhile, Liam wiped Zayn down, making sure to be efficient.

Zayn nodded, twirling one of the beads between his fingers.   
  
He felt Liam tape the last tape up and dropped Harry's jewelry. "T'ank you!"

"You're very welcome," Liam said and patted Zayn's thigh. "Let me know if you get cold 'cause we can put some pants on you, okay?"

Zayn shook his head no. Clothes weren't really his thing, they were too restricting and made it hard to play. He sat up, dummy still bobbing between his lips and made grabby hands towards Liam.

Liam picked the boy up again with a small huff. Lifting him up all day was really a workout.   
  
"What does Prince Zayn want to do now?" Liam asked, pecking the boy's cheek.

Zayn shrugged his shoulders, resting his head on Liam's broad chest.   
  
"We could watch a movie?" Harry suggested, and Zayn smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, a movie's always good," Liam said, already picking up the remote. "We're a bit limited on TV options, but I can order one from the desk. Zee, you want to go through the list on there?" He offered Zayn the remote.

Zayn looked at the remote curiously, cocking his head to the right, his dummy bobbing between his lips. Instead of taking the remote he simply brought his stuffed bear to his chest.  
  
"Liam, he's two." Harry reminded him, taking the remote from Liam and turning the television on.

Liam frowned. "Right, sorry." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Just slips my mind a bit how little he really is right now. S'pose at least he's not littler than he is right now. Not," he hastily added, casting a quick glance at Zayn, he may be small but he still has an adult brain, "that I'd have an issue with it at all. It'd be completely fine! Whatever he wants--"  
  
"Liam," Harry stated, pointedly rolling his eyes at his friend, "relax. Look," he said, pointing at the television to Zayn. "Says that Wreck It Ralph is coming on next. That good?"

Hearing Harry, Zayn nodded his head and smuggled into Liam.  
  
As they sat down, Zayn adjusted himself onto Liam's lap, gazing up at the larger lad through long eyelashes.

Liam sighed and ran his fingers through the locks atop Zayn's head, fingers occasionally brushing the buzz cut on the sides. He sits in thought, wondering what to say. There's plenty to say, but he decided to save that for when Zayn's bigger, whenever that may be.  
  
"Make sure you thank the other boys for your gifts as well," Liam settled with saying.

Zayn nodded "Okay, Daddy."  
  
They waited through a few more commercials until the movie came on. Zayn perked right up and giggled at the animation, the vibrant colors and flashing scenes keeping him focused on the movie.   
  
Harry smirked watching the boy, "He's precious, Li, this has got to be good for him too."

Liam looked over at Harry, then Zayn. And Harry was right. Zayn really did seem happy. Not that Zayn was an unhappy person, but it was evident to anyone that he was genuinely happy. His crinkling eyes and small laughs were genuine.   
  
"Yeah he is, and no doubt. I want to talk to him about it all, but," he waved his hand to the boy on his lap as if to say "but he's kind of like a toddler right now and therefore probably not the best time for a talk." He didn't worry about Zayn paying attention to what they were saying; he was glued to the TV. Everyone knew how Zayn can get with TV; Louis once had to pinch him to get his attention.

Harry nodded, "Think he'll be this way for long? We've got a show in two days, and obviously we can't have him onstage like, y'know..."   
  
Harry didn't want to stress Liam out about that one bit--but it did need to be spoken about.

"Yeah," Liam replied, biting his lip. "I know. I'm thinking he'll come out of it on his own, you know? If not, I'll try to just talk to him. But it's not even the full two days 'cause we'll have soundcheck and all that. I think we--he'll be okay. I'm not pushing for him to get out of this yet. We've got a little bit of time, yeah?" Liam scratched at Zayn's scalp absentmindedly as he spoke.

Zayn leaned into the touch, giggling as Ralph made his bed in a pile of red bricks- how silly.  
  
Harry smirked to himself, "Told you this whole Daddy thing couldn't be horrid, Li," he joked, playfully punching the lad on the arm.

"Yeah, yeah," Liam said, squeezing Zayn tighter for a moment. "You better knew what to immediately do than I did. You and Lou into some interesting stuff then?" He asked this casually as though he was inquiring about the weather, but there was teasing in his voice.

Harry choked a bit, laughing. "Well, my dearest Leeyum. I cannot say we haven't tried nearly everything and I suppose I'll leave the rest to your very vivid imagination."

Liam groaned. "Yeah, I'd rather not."  
  
A few minutes passed of watching the movie, and much of those minutes were spent watching Zayn watch the movie.  Liam was happy. He had the boy he loves in his arms, touching him, sharing their warmth. He was taking care of this boy in every way Zayn deserves to be taken care of and more. Liam knew he'd do anything Zayn asked of him, but he also knew they needed to talk about them and how they felt and what they were doing and what they even are.  
  
"Do you think," Liam started, glancing at Harry, "it'd be bad if I didn't really want this to stop?"

Harry smiled, content the two love birds may finally getting together.  "Not if it's mutual, no. It's quite adorable seeing you two like this. You puff your chest and get all protective, and Zayn seems so happy and small. I think it'd be quite good for both of you really."

Liam couldn't fight back his grin and looked over at Harry. "Thank you," he spoke. "It really means a lot to me to have your support. You think the others would be okay with it?"

Harry pauses to think for a moment. "Well, they're proper jokesters so I'd imagine you'll get a bit of teasing for it, but I don't suppose they'd be horribly opposed to it." He said matter of factly.

"Yeah," Liam said, nodding to himself. "I can handle that." He lightly hit Harry's side.  "Thanks for all this, Haz." He smiled at his friend.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. "Oh, don't get all sappy on me mate." He laughed, "But like yeah of course. You two are like brothers and it was high time something happened. Albeit we didn't expect that something to be this--but it's good."   
  
Zayn suddenly giggled loudly at a scene in the movie, his dummy tumbling out of his mouth in the process. He whined in disapproval. "Daddy!"

"Alright, alright," Liam said, feeling around for the dummy. "It's not gone, don't worry. Ah, here we go."  
  
He slid it back into Zayn's mouth easily and focused probably too much on the hollowing of his cheeks. Since when and how Zayn had a genuine love for sucking on things, Liam really didn't know. He stored away the... thoughts it was giving him and stored away that question for another time.  
  
"Good?" he asked Zayn, clearing his throat.

Zayn nodded, content with the rubber piece snug between his lips.  
  
Harry, upon seeing the interaction couldn't help but let out an audible, "Awwwh!"

"Oh, shut it," Liam said, hitting Harry's face with a pillow. "Zayn, tell Uncle Harry to stop teasing Daddy."

Zayn sat up a bit, taking the dummy out to speak properly. "Not nice, Uncle Hazza!" he scolded as best he could before popping the pacifier back into his mouth.   
  
Harry pursed his lips, trying his best not to awh again. Zayn was just too precious for words.

"See?" Liam teased Harry, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Even the baby says you're misbehaving."  
  
Liam laughed at Zayn's small nod of agreement who then focused on the movie again. Zayn lost himself in the flashing cartoon, tuning out the grown up conversations.  
  
"Right, then," Harry said sarcastically. "At least I'll be the fun uncle!" he joked.

"We'll see about that," Liam replied, smirking. "He's yet to spend time with the other two. He might just like your boyfriend or Niall better than you. I mean, I do." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Harry gawked again and punched Liam. "Ruuuuude!" he shouted, laughing. "I most certainly will be his favorite!"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you'll have to discuss that with him. Good luck with that considering how small he's feeling right now."  
  
He looked down at the boy in his arms and kissed his cheek. "Besides," he added, "I'm his favorite out of all of you."

Harry laughed out a, "Very true; good point," before his phone went off. He answered it quickly.

  
"'Ello? Yeah. I mean, I'll ask. Can't be a twat though alright?" He pulled away from the phone for a moment. "Lou and Niall want to come up to see the baby. They allowed?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'm sure Zayn's up for it. Can't really take him out the hotel like this anyways. It'd be good to have 'em come, I think." He didn't voice how much he actually liked Zayn being referred to as the baby.

Harry nodded turning back to the phone. "Yeah you two can come on up. He really is adorable awake aha. See you soon. Love you too." He hung up and turned back to the two lads. "So should we order some snacks?"

"Yeah, the phone's right over there. Just order up. Or we could call security to make a run for us too," Liam added. "Maybe have 'em get some movies also. Have a proper lad's night and all. Well, sort of a lad's night," he chuckled, patting Zayn's hip.

"Let's do the latter, we can have them pick up snacks Zayn would enjoy as well that way."   
  


He went back to his phone, calling up the head of their security. "Heyoo! Could you maybe get us some movies and snacks? Like the usual stuff yeah, but also like some animal biscuits and sweets maybe? No, don't ask why, I just enjoy eating lions alright?" he laughed. "Bring 'em up to Li's room pretty please. Thank you, bye." He hung up once again, dropping his phone onto the mattress. "There we are. Crisps for us and biscuits for the little one," he slightly joked.

"Hear that, Zee?" Liam asked, pushing fallen strands out of Zayn's face. "Lou and Ni are coming over, and we'll have some snacks and movies for us to go through. Does that sound good?"

Zayn nodded vigorously and clapped his hands to show approval. He really did love the other lads, regardless of what age his mind happened to be at.

Liam smiled. "Good. They should be here any moment."

He accepted Zayn's nod as the end of that, and held him against his body, enjoying his warmth. Liam fiddled with the edge of Zayn's nappy, smiling about how adorable Zayn is in it. He wondered how this all could have happened in a single day. He had so much to ask Zayn. Since when has he been like this? Why? Why the nappies and everything? Since when has he loved him? Are they... are they a couple now? Are--

 **  
Z** ayn's giggle pulled Liam out of his head. Liam grinned at the musical sound, showing off his teeth. He gave the boy a quick peck on the head, taking in his smell, his Zayn smell--the light scent of smoke still clinging to him mixed with the cinnamon of his bathing supplies, and, as of today, the scent of baby powder thrown in. Liam loved it. It was Zayn. Whatever was really going on, he knew that he didn't want it to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn interacts with the other boys more, and Liam falls even more head over heels.

Liam was sat on the bed with Zayn's head in his lap as they continued watching Wreck It Ralph. He let his thumb trail Zayn's cheek when a knock on the door came as well as an obnoxious yell.

"Open up! We bring food and hot men."

Louis.

"Sexy men, actually!"

And Niall.

Liam rolled his eyes and was about to move from under Zayn when Harry offered to get it.

"You good, Zayn?" Harry asked, hand hovering on the door knob. 

Zayn didn't seem to be too shy--at least generally speaking. But Harry was sure both he and Liam knew to make sure Zayn was ready for the others to see him like this.

Zayn looked across the room, pacifier in his mouth all big and doe eyed nodding. Uncle Hazza was quite silly; 'course he was okay! They were watching one of his favorite movies, and he was cuddling with his favorite person!

Harry then opened the door with Niall walking right past him with a few bags. Louis tried to walk past Harry with his head held high, but the curly one looped a finger into his boyfriend's pants and pulled him back to give him a kiss.

"Don't act like you didn't see me," Harry spoke and poked Louis.

Louis smirked and went further in the room, setting down his bag on a table. 

"Hello, Liam Payne," he greeted and put his hands on his hips, taking in the room. "And hello, Zayn Malik."

Zayn giggled and sat up, "Uncle Loulou! Uncle Ni!" He shrieked, dummy falling from his mouth in the process. "Daddy said you brought me my presents. Thanks!" He giggled again getting off of Liam's lap to sloppily hug the two lads.

Niall, meanwhile, set the bags down on the hotel desk, before he was bombarded by a hug from a very sweet smelling Zayn. "Well hey there littl'one," he laughed, running the last two words together.

Liam stood up and went to the bags to see what security has sent to them. Crisps, cookies, soda, crisps, soda, movies. Liam scanned the movies and bit his lip. He regrets not telling Harry to ask for more specific types of movies. Or if anything, not so many horror and extreme action films. Surely Zayn would be fine, though? He sees this stuff all the time. Liam shrugged and turned back to the others.

"Zayn's been like this all day," Liam commented, leaning against the wall. "He's declared you all as his uncles."

Louis laughed, ruffling Zayn's hair. "I don't think I mind it terribly. It's sort of cute, yeah, Nialler? I mean now you've got two nephews!" he joked, smirking before moving over to sit with his younger boyfriend.

Niall smiled, pinching Zayn's cheek lightly. "He's a cutie, that's for sure."

Zayn giggled quietly and looked down, fidgeting with Scarlet.

"Oh, don't tell me know you've gotten shy now?" Liam asked, tilting his head to the side. 

"Not shy!" Zayn replied defensively and lifted his head with a pout.

Liam smiled at him. "But you are certainly the cutest," he said as though it was matter of fact, "like your uncles said."

Harry chuckled at the adorable interaction. "So what movie are we going to watch lads?" He opened a bag of crisps, taking a few and popping one into his mouth, before turning back to the grocery bags and grabbing a box of animal cookies for Zayn. "Here ya go, little tyke." He smiled, handing the box to the smaller lad.

Zayn studied it for a moment before deeming it impossible to open. "Daddy! Open?" he pleaded, holding the cookies out at arms length.

"Ohhh," Niall spoke with his voice getting higher. "He called him 'daddy!'" He placed a hand over his heart and sighed dramatically.

Liam shook his head to pretend that he wasn't as in love with being Daddy as he actually was.

"Anyways," he said pointedly to Niall before continuing, "I'm up for anything. Don't think I've seen any of those, so I'm game." He opened Zayn's crackers. "There you go, love." He handed them back to the boy who grinned as a thank you.

Zayn popped a few of the sweets into his mouth, his fingers lingering by his lips as a small child would do.

Louis nudged Niall, nodding towards the boy and awhing. 

Harry chuckled, "Yeah the baby is precious we know, c'mon lads pick something!"

Niall looked over their movie options. "What about that one?"

Harry nodded. "Well since no one else seems to have any input, Anabelle it is."

"Nice," Louis said, kicking off his shoes. "Snacks on the table, pillows on the bed and couch for those of you needing to hide, and I'll make some popcorn that I can throw at Niall."

"Well then make an extra bag or so," Liam said as he moved snacks to the coffee table in front of the couch. "Some of us like to actually eat it."

Niall took the initiative to move the couch so it'd be directly in front of the tv. He knew they wouldn't all fit, so he pushed a recliner chair next to it for himself. 

"A king needs his throne," he announced as he settled into it.

Everyone cackled at Niall. 

"Yeah, king. Sure Ni," Louis said, sarcasm dripping from his words. 

Zayn walked over to Liam when he sat on the couch, and settled himself into the larger lad's lap again, craving the constant attention. He popped another giraffe shaped cookie into his mouth and smiled up at Liam.

"You gonna want your dummy or anything?" Liam asked and wiped crumbs from Zayn's cheek with his thumb.

Zayn nodded "Yes, Daddy! Not yet though." He paused listening to Liam's words.

"And I think maybe you should tell the boys what you've named your stuffed animal, yeah?"

"Her name is Scarlet 'cause her bow!" Zayn giggled, holding the bear up for the other lads to see.

"I like that," Niall perked up, sat in a chair next to the couch. "Best name in the world other than Niall."

"Why didn't you name her after me?" Harry asked, feigning hurt as he brought popcorn over.

Zayn giggled. " 'Cause she's a girl, Uncle Hazza!" He smiled, eating another cookie, this one was shaped like an elephant! 

Louis returned with two bags of popcorn, tossing a handful at Niall. 

"Hey, ya twat!" the blonde chuckled, picking a piece off his shirt and eating it.

Liam looked over at his friends pleadingly. "I have Zayn on me, so could one of you get me his dummy? He's left it on the bed, I think."

"I've got it," Louis said, going to get the item. "And Harry could you start the film already?"

Harry rolled his eyes and worked at the DVD player. "I'm going, I'm going." 

Louis returned and sat the dummy by Liam. He then plopped himself on the other side of the couch, though there wasn't much room between them.

Harry finished and skipped the movie to its menu, pressing play. He sat himself between Louis and Liam, though in reality he was half on top of Louis.

Louis lifted an eyebrow. "I thought Zayn was the only baby here." He pulled Harry closer to him, nonetheless.

Harry sighed and leaned against his boyfriend. "Yeah, well he's rubbed off on me."

Louis laughed, wrapping his arms around Harry anyways. Niall chucked a handful of popcorn at them laughing.   
"Stop it Ni!" Harry laughed shaking pieces of food from his hair. 

Zayn meanwhile had gone through half his box of cookies, and whined when he felt Liam take them out of his hands.

"Darling, you'll spoil your dinner; no more."

Zayn pouted but didn't argue. He knew the movie was on and didn't want to disturb it. "Dummy?"

Liam placed it into his open lips and smiled at the sound the dummy was making in his mouth. He pulled a bag of Doritos and wedged it in the space between him and Harry. He directed his attention to the TV, already captivated. Scary movies were never his favorite, but he's never minded watching them especially with the boys.

Zayn jumped at a pop up part, shaking his head. "No no no!" he whined, hiding his face in Liam's neck.

"Hey," Liam said softly and partly in surprise. "Hey, it's okay. It's only a movie. None of it's real, love." He lightly scratched at the back of Zayn's head, cupping it.

Zayn sniffled and nodded, sucking hard on his Dummy and cuddling Scarlet close to self-soothe. He didn't care for scary movies much--well, this Zayn didn't at least. 

Meanwhile the other lads were still fixated on the movie, jumping a bit at appropriate times.

Liam flinched when he felt something hit his face. He ignored it. Then he felt it again and heard a snicker.

"Niall, please," Liam groaned, trying not to laugh.

The blond snickered again and left him alone. 

This movie wasn't too terrifying. Liam's never been one to really be affected by these types of films, though he would admit that the doll was definitely creepy and he'd never in his life even touch one that looked like that.

He felt Zayn jump then squirm to hide his face. Liam continued to caress him, pat him, give him short kisses. He felt maybe this wasn't the best choice in movie for the boy with him feeling like this, but the movie's not yet over.

Zayn suddenly jumped a bit too hard, putting a lot of pressure on his bladder, causing him to wet his nappy. He pouted, nuzzling into Liam's neck. "Daddy...." He whispered, his breath hot and damp against Liam's neck.

Liam shivered in pleasure at the sensation and tried not to let it get to him too much, although he may have tilted his head his head to give Zayn better access. 

"Mm?" Liam murmured, rubbing his back. "You're safe, I promise."

Zayn squirmed uncomfortably, shaking his head. "Daddy... 'M wet," he whispered around the dummy between his lips, and rubbed a teary eye.

Liam sighed and silently carried Zayn over to the bed and set him down gently. He pulled out the supplies he needed and got to work, being sure to be gentle.

"Niall," Louis hissed, nudging the blond who was glued to the screen.

"Hm?"

"Look," Louis said, smirking and directing his head in Liam and Zayn's general direction. "Liam's really on nappy duty."

"What?" Niall replied loudly and turned his head to the sight. "Zayn really wees himself?"

Zayn turned his head at that, realizing that the attention was on him. He whined and hid behind Scarlet.

"Niall," Harry stated, shaking his head with a small frown.

"Don't know why you try whispering with Niall," Liam said, smiling as he wiped Zayn. "Either way you're all terrible at whispering considering I'm mere feet away from you."

Zayn whined again and squirmed as though trying to move away from the extra pairs of eyes.

"Zee, please stay still for me," Liam asked sweetly.

Harry reached over, physically turning Niall's head back to the movie screen, and settled back down, snuggling into Louis.   
"Let 'em have their privacy, mates." He scolded, jumping at the sight of the doll again.

Zayn took a deep breath, he couldn't quite understand why he felt so tearful and embarrassed, but he was, and he knew he needed Daddy to cuddle and maybe a bottle to calm him down. He did his very best to stay still as he was cleaned and strapped into a fresh nappy. 

Once Liam was finished, he helped Zayn sit up, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You okay, baby boy?"

Zayn reluctantly nodded his head. He was sure he'd always feel special when Daddy called him that. He lifted his arms up expectantly.

"Baba?"

Liam picked him up, but carried him to the couch. "Yeah, but can you wait here while I get it ready?"

It's not that it was a chore to keep carrying him, but it'd be quicker and easier if he could set the boy down.

Zayn nodded slowly, "Yes, Daddy." When he was set down onto the couch, he tried to avoid watching the movie, it was much too scary. He'd rather be watching Wreck it Ralph, or Cinderella if he was honest. He fiddled with his fingers, dummy bobbing between his lips.

"You good, love?" Harry asked the boy, concerned. Zayn was quick to nod, confirming he was okay. 

He felt much better in a clean nappy, and Daddy had left to get a baba. He still felt anxiety bubbling in his stomach but knew it would be okay.

Niall glanced at Zayn, noting that he seemed on edge. He felt bad about how he came off when asking about Zayn's nappy. He sighed and went to sit next to Zayn who looked up at him curiously. 

Niall scratched his head. "'m sorry for asking what I asked like that. Didn't mean it in a bad way. If you really use nappies, that's okay and your choice." He patted Zayn's leg. "Love you, Zee."

Niall wrapped Zayn into a tight hug then let go. Zayn smiled behind his dummy at Niall and rocked left to right as he clutched Scarlet to his chest.

"You're the cutest thing," Niall said, shaking his head in astonishment. "Do--"

"Could you please be quiet, some of us aren't chickens and would like to finish the film," Louis interrupted monotonously. He was referring to Niall but also Liam who somehow made screwing a lid onto a bottle very loud.

Niall rolled his eyes and, quieter this time, asked "So am I your favorite yet?"

Liam rolled his eyes from the ensuite kitchen. "Those are fighting words, Louis. Be careful," he jokingly warned.

Meanwhile, Zayn giggled and crawled into Niall's lap. "L've you!" he said around his dummy. 

When Liam entered the room, he immediately made grabby hands towards him, earning a "Hey, Zee! What about my cuddle?" from a sarcastic Niall.

"Daddy has baba," Zayn explained to Niall with wide eyes. "Wan' baba."

Niall traded with Liam and went back to his previous seat. Liam pulled Zayn against him and let the boy latch on to his drink. He pressed his lips to Zayn's forehead, warm and soft. Liam's never been able to kiss Zayn so many times before and this intimately. He wouldn't tire of giving his affection, he was sure. The movie was nearly coming to an end, Liam guessed, and he was held in suspense of the film's climax.

Zayn allowed himself to shut his eyes while he nursed on the bottle, feeling Liam--feeling Daddy--so very close was comforting.

"Oh my God, look at them!" Louis whispered fondly, and Harry and Niall did. It was a precious sight. Zayn's nappy peeked out from under the large shirt he had on--Liam's shirt they were sure--Li's lips pressed to Zayn's soft, feathery hair. It was a sight to behold, they would all agree.

Liam was glad that Zayn was calm. He had worried a bit that the boy would start crying about what he saw in the movie, though it might still get to him later. Either way, he would be there. He didn't know how long he kept his lips against Zayn--a kiss on every bit of his forehead, a kiss to his hair, taking in the scent, a kiss to every single finger and each palm. He was so warm inside and everywhere. He loved this part of Zayn. He wanted to ask him how long he's been like this, but it'd have to wait. It's not as though this is a totally different person; its the same one. Zayn is still Zayn, just more sensitive and more juvenile. 

Liam could say he was in the honeymoon stage, but he was convinced that this wasn't just a stage. These feelings have stuck with him for the past four years and only get stronger. But this, this is what Liam has been waiting for. Surely this isn't exactly what Liam hoped would happen, but it was better. 

Liam found comfort in listening to Zayn suckle, knowing that the boy seemed to love his milk. He found comfort in knowing Zayn is here and well and in his care. It was the intimacy of this dynamic that quickly grew on Liam and he truly hoped that when Zayn returned to his older state of mind that he'd ask Liam to hold him like this again and again and again until forever.

Liam noted that the sound of Zayn's suckling slowed down considerably. Raising his head, he saw Zayn's eyes closed and his body lax. Asleep. Asleep yet his tongue still pulled at the nipple of the bottle. Liam felt as though he could cry from how in love he is with Zayn. It wasn't until Niall got up to take out the DVD that Liam remembered the others there with him.

Niall smiled as he popped the DVD back into its case. "Look at that, the little lad is asleep." He over dramatically put his hand to his heart. 

Harry cooed quite loudly, "Awh! Louis lets get a b--"

Louis laughed. "Neither of us are ready to be parents, Harry; you're only hardly able to go into clubs in every country now. Liam though, he's a proper father, we'll have to get some tips from him," he joked, kissing the curly lad.

"Well, my tips can only help so much since my baby's a grown man," Liam teased. "But my advice is to get used to nappy changes. You never quite notice how much you have to go until you have to help someone else go."

Niall crinkled his face at that. "Well, I'll be uncles to all of the babies. My only job's to give them things you don't want them to have like ice cream before dinner or pizza for breakfast."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "You will not give Zayn desert before he eats."

Harry laughed into Louis's neck while Louis smirked and patted his leg.

"Whatever you say, 'Daddy,'" Niall replied.

Liam blushed hearing the word come from the blonde lad. It didn't sound right if it wasn't coming from Zayn's lips. 

Zayn stirred a bit in Liam's arms as the bottle became empty, his cheeks still hollowing and filling around the rubber piece. Liam noticed and pulled the bottle away, quickly replacing it with the boy's dummy.

"Could you set that down for me, please?" Liam asked offering the bottle to any of the boys next to him. 

He didn't want to wake Zayn so soon, though he would have to eventually. He still has to have dinner and he definitely didn't think it'd be nice to have a sleepless Zayn tonight.

Harry took it and examined it. He prodded the tip with his finger. "It's squishy."

"Wouldn't have guessed," Louis said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just an observation. I don't think it'd be too bad to use one. Wonder why they don't have adult ones."

"Possibly," Niall added sarcastically, "because we aren't children."

"Yeah? Well--"

"I hadn't thought of that," Liam added in thought. "Might need to get him an adult one. I mean, everything you want's online, right? I'll have to order him some stuff."

"So you're really going to do this?" Louis asked.

Liam shrugged. "Well, I mean if Zayn wants to. This all couldn't have come from nowhere, right? If I thought this was a serious kind of mental issue, I'd have taken him to see someone right away. But I know Zayn, and I really don't think it's anything like that. I just think this is what he likes, you know? Like it's just part of who he is. And it was only us on the bus last night and this morning, so maybe he was just really comfortable and just... then this happened. I really don't know, though. I'll talk to him about it eventually." He kissed Zayn's forehead.

The boys all nod their heads in agreement. If you knew Zayn like Liam did, I mean really knew him, you'd know he seemed smaller at times--not like right now necessarily, but little things. Like falling asleep on someone's lap, or twiddling his thumbs when he got nervous, or even his undying love of the power rangers. It didn't seem so out of the blue to Liam. 

Whilst he was occupied in his own little world, or well, holding his own little world actually, he heard someone making a dinner call down to guest services. He sighed, figuring he should wake his sleeping angel. 

"Zayn, pumpkin. C'mon, love, time to wake up for Daddy. Wake up, baby boy," he whispered gently, his hand caressing Zayn's face.

Zayn shifted, trying to turn to his side, but being in Liam's lap made it difficult. He groaned and wiped at his eyes clumsily especially since one hand was still holding Scarlet. 

Liam sat Zayn up all the way to wake him up more. "Time to get up, sleepyhead." Liam rubbed the boy's back soothingly. "Gonna have some dinner and some more time with your uncles, yeah?"

"Daddy?" Zayn asked as his dummy fell out and he rubbed at his eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm right here, baby."

Zayn let his hands drop and his eyes scanned the couch. "Uncles?"

"Right over there. I think they want to see you."

Zayn nodded, suddenly feeling more animated again. He really wanted to see what Uncles were doing. He grabbed his paci and began sucking again before trying to get off of Liam's lap. He needed to go play with the others, of course.

The other three noticed a little black haired lad toddling toward them and grinned. 

"Hi there, sleeping beauty!" Louis laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. 

Harry hung up the phone, "Supper has been ordered!" He announced loudly before reaching over to tickle Zayn's stomach. "Had a nice nap, Zee?" he asked, receiving an enthusiastic nod.

Liam took Zayn's temporary unattachment to his side to finally use the toilet himself. He came out to see Zayn getting the others fully wrapped around his finger.

"But you can't have a glittery hippo," Niall said defensively to Zayn, both of whom were sat on the carpet. "Rainbow would be the best cause you've all the colors you can have in one."

Zayn giggled and shook his head. "Wan' glitter hippo."

Niall sighed and threw his hands up. "He's still just as stubborn," he said, seeing Liam approach.

"Niall stubborn," Zayn said, laughing into his hands.

Niall frowned at the boy and crossed his arms, pretending to be sad.

"I see my two minutes of absence has missed a good talk," Liam joked, taking a seat in a chair.

"I don't even know how the two got into that," Louis commented from the counter he was sat on.

Zayn was still watching Niall, then frowned at him. Niall wasn't happy? Because Zayn wanted an all glitter hippo? He also called him stubborn, but only because Niall said it first. But he certainly can't have him sad.

"Nini?" he called, pouting at the blond across from him.

Niall shook his head and sniffled, pretending to wipe tears away.

Zayn felt his lip wobble. He made Uncle Niall cry! He crawled towards him carefully. "I sorry." He looked down at his bear then held her up to kiss Niall's cheek. "We get a rainbow glitter hippo?" 

Zayn knew the others were watching and talking quietly to his daddy, but but right now he had to make sure that Niall was happy again.

Niall feigned a pout and looked at Zayn. "Only forgiving you if you give me a kiss too."

Zayn smiled and moved to kiss Niall's cheek only to have fingers attack his sides. "Niall!" Zayn screeched, squirming in laughter.

"It's not Niall, it's Sir Tickles!" Niall said, getting what he knew were Zayn's most ticklish spots.

"No more, no more!" he giggled, weakly kicking his legs.

Niall tickled at Zayn's thigh now. "No more, who?" 

"No more," Zayn threw his head back, laughing. "No more, Sir Tickles!"

"Okay, okay," Niall said, easing up and taking his fingers away. "Sir Tickles is gone now."

Zayn was still laughing when Niall's hands left him, then looked up to Liam, extending his arms. "Daddy! Save meeee!" He squealed. He felt himself being lifted and propped onto Liam's hip. He wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Harry smiled and walked over to the two as Louis and Niall started arguing about the movie. He covered his eyes with his hands, "Peek-a-boo, Zee!" he exclaimed as he removed his hands from his eyes. Zayn giggled; Uncle Hazza was quite silly.

While Harry played with Zayn, Liam realized he'd need Zayns bottle again if he wanted a drink with his meal. Earlier he managed not to spill his drink, but he wasn't sure he wanted to risk Zayn having a glass cup. He knew he would definitely need to buy much more than this single bottle especially with how much they traveled and not always having a sink and the means to properly wash any dishes. Well, that's assuming that Zayn will still keep this part of him and share it.

"Can one of you take him while I clean his bottle?" Liam asked the others. He looked over at Zayn in his arms. "Unless you want to get down to walk around?"

Zayn quickly shook his head and made grabby hands for Louis, who was already walking over to get him from Liam. He was switched from Liam's hip to Louis, and cuddled into the older lad's shoulder.

"You're quite snuggly, aren't you?" Louis asked, swaying with Zayn.

"Mhm," Zayn murmured, content being held by one of his best friends and his Uncle. 

Liam went for the bottle and got about cleaning it. He knew not to let milk sit in it for very long, although Zayn really did drink all that was possible. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised considering that Zayn has always been an avid milk drinker. Liam dried off the bottle and set it aside for when Zayn got thirsty again. He decided to leave Zayn with Louis for now and took a seat. 

It really was a sight to see Louis, Louis who's partner in crime has always been Zayn, go from being "bros" with the boy to being a loving Uncle to a baby. They both seemed to love this, though.

Louis smirked, he honestly never thought he'd be holding his best friend, whom was wearing a nappy and had a dummy snug between his lips. This didn't seem like the same Zayn he recorded taking a toke from the blunt in their van with security, justifiably so because it wasn't. This was a much softer Zayn, sweet and small. He hummed to the boy in his arms, bouncing him slightly and swaying a bit.

Harry couldn't contain his fondness, and audibly cooed, snapping a picture with his phone of the priceless moment.

Niall huffed and sat in a chair by Liam. "Cute, yeah?"

"Definitely," Liam responded. "I really don't think I've used the word cute so much in my life until today."

"Well, I think you might have."

"What?" Liam asked, confused.

"Oh, come on," Niall chuckled. "You really think we haven't seen the stuff you write on literally any scrap paper by you? You're like a school-girl, I swear." He spoke with a high pitched voice now. "'I love Zayn.' 'Zayn is so cute.' 'Zayn plus Liam forever.' 'I want suck Z--'"

"Hey!" Liam interrupted with frown. "That's private information."

Harry chimed in this time. "Not when you leave them laying around all the time. I mean, seriously? You've left a sheet with your love notes by the toilet, once."

Liam, now red, was about to respond defensively when he heard Zayn start giggling.

Louis laughed at the boy in his arms who brought a hand to his face in giggles. "I think someone now knows what you've been up to in respects to him."

Liam spluttered. "L-louis--"

"Daddy likes Zayn," Zayn managed to say, eyes crinkling in laughter.

Liam blushed and stood up, walking to Zayn and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Daddy likes Zayn very much," he muttered against the boy's skin. 

Everyone in the room was smiling; little Zayn instantly brought everyone's mood up. They'd normally be scrapping about what film to watch next, but instead they were occupied with this giggly little bundle of "Bradford bad boy" which at this point, was even more ridiculous to think of.

A knock from the door came then, and Harry was about to open it when Liam stopped him.

"Hold on, Harry. Lou can you like move out of view and take Zayn on the couch or something? Don't need the person seeing him in that."

Louis nodded, glad that Liam brought that up or else they might have some rumors begin or simply an embarrassed Zayn. He went and sat with Zayn on the couch, easily keeping his nappy out of sight, and with Zayn's head on his shoulder the dummy was out of sight as well.

Harry then opened the door and let the man in since he had so many things to deliver. Meals were set out as well as drinks, and Harry thanked the man with a tip before closing the door again.

"Zayn, baby, you ready for dinner?" Liam asked, walking over to the boy. "D'you want to leave Scarlet on the couch so food doesn't get in her fur, love?" He squatted down to Zayn's level, brushing a piece of hair from his eyes. 

The other three lads had already made their plates and were eating around the table.

"Mine," Zayn stated, squeezing her tighter.

"Yes, yours, but we need to leave her here while you eat, okay? Come on."

"But, Daddyyy," Zayn begged with a pout.

"Zayn." Liam lifted an eyebrow. "Daddy says leave her right here. Be good and you can have her as soon as you're done. She'll be nice and comfy on the couch."

Zayn still frowned but nodded. Liam was right, of course. He also couldn't resist anything Daddy wanted; he loved to listen to him. He let Liam guide him over to the food even though his legs are still a bit wobbly when he walks. Seeing the food set out, his eyes widened.

"Eat now, Daddy?" he asked, wanting to grab whatever his hand touched first. "And we have movie?"

Liam felt Zayn's thin hand wrap around his forearm, so he grabbed on to the small lad's hand. "Yes, darling, we can eat now. But no movie, not until after dinner. Are you sitting on my lap or in your own chair?" 

He sat himself down, moving his hand to Zayn's waist now. He reaches his other hand up, taking the dummy from the boy's lips and setting it on the tabletop. When he heard the whine of protest he answered it with a smile and a "Can't eat and have your dummy in babe, it's not possible."

Zayn sighed and sat himself on Liam. Why sit on his own chair when he has Daddy? He watched Liam pour the grape juice ordered for him into his bottle, but he saw that everyone else had soda except for Niall and Louis who had a beer.

"How come only I get juice?" he wondered with a pout. "I want soda too. And I want--"

"No," Liam said with finality as he screwed the top onto the bottle. "As a big boy, you can pretty much have anything, but right now little boys drink their juice, milk, and water, okay?" He offered the bottle to Zayn to take a sip.

Zayn pouted and shook his head. "No fair!" he whined. 

Harry and Louis smiled at the pouting boy. Harry piping up with "Zayn, be a good lad for your Daddy, yeah?"

Zayn huffed again, pursing his lips and shaking his head.

"Zayn, behave," Liam warned, setting the bottle down. "You know you aren't big enough for the other drinks, and you love juice, so be good and drink it. Now c'mon and start eating, okay?"

Liam pushed Zayn's spaghetti towards him and offered him his fork. Zayn pouted more and pushed the plate away, shaking his head. It wasn't fair he couldn't have soda like all the other boys! 

"Not fair, Daddy!" he whined, voicing his disapproval.

Liam's eyes widened. Zayn's been well all day, and now he's getting... fussy?"

"Zayn," Liam said, frowning at the boy. "Eat your food without complaint or you can... get in trouble."

Liam felt a bit awkward. He's never really had to discipline in the way it's probably going to have to be with Zayn. He also could feel the others' eyes on them.

Zayn shook his head a third time. "Daddy! I wan' soda and movie!" he whined, stamping his feet again. He was frustrated Daddy wouldn't give him what he wanted, he usually for whatever he asked for.

"Zee, eat your spaghetti. Be good for Daddy," Liam tried again, saying the words slowly. 

Harry nudged Louis a bit, so he piped up. "I'm sure your Daddy would let you have your animal biscuits if you eat your supper, Zayn." 

They simply got another "No!" in response.

Liam bit his lip. He really wasn't sure what type of punishments were okay with Zayn, but he figured he had to settle for some safe ones if it came to it for now.

"Zayn, don't talk to them like that and do not stomp. Apologize and eat your food and then we can have a movie. If you're sweet enough I'll even share a drink or two of my soda with you okay?"

Zayn shook his head again and crossed his arms. "No eat and no drink until movie and soda." He stomped his foot at the last word. 

He knew he probably shouldn't be this upset over something so minor, but Zayn was little and more sensitive and he truly didn't care how he was acting right now. He was going to let himself feel how he feels, and that's that.

Liam took a deep breath, knowing Zayn wasn't about to drop it. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. When Lux or Theo would get fussy the boys would just hand them back to their parents, but well, now Liam was Daddy. 

"If you'll excuse us for a mo' lads," he said quietly, standing and lifting Zayn onto his hip. He walked across the large suite, over to the desk in the back of the room. He set Zayn on his feet, and pulled the chair out, setting it in the corner, facing the wall.

"Last chance, baby. Will you please be good and eat your dinner for me?"

Zayn huffed and crossed his arms again. "No eat."

Liam sighed. "Okay, then you're going to sit here for ten minutes." He sat Zayn on the chair. "You are not to say a single word, and you are not to move out of this chair. Do you understand?"

Zayn's eyes widened. Daddy was... punishing him? But he didn't even do anything! He frowned but nodded, thinking that sitting in a chair couldn't really be a punishment.

Liam pulled his phone out, setting a timer for ten minutes and walking back to the table.

"A timeout, eh?" he received from a smirking Niall as he sat back down and took a bite of his food. 

"It's not like I could do much else, mate," he responded. A timeout seemed like the only justifiable punishment. He wasn't about to use corporal punishment, or at least not without having a proper conversation with big Zayn about it.

"I'm sure big Zayn has a list of punishments he'd like," Louis said casually as he popped chicken into his mouth. "He's obviously got this Daddy thing he's into. You two will have fun with that."

"Then I guess he's gotten the ideas from you."

Harry nearly spat out his Pepsi and got caught in a coughing fit.

"Look what you've done to him," Louis said, patting Harry's back and giving an accusatory glare at Liam. "Come here, baby," Louis cooed, bringing Harry into a hug as he continued glaring at Liam.

Liam smiled and took a bite of his food, satisfied with himself.

Niall was cackling at the bold joke as always, he was the first to laugh. Harry chuckled in between a cough. "Not while I'm drinking you twat!" he scolded, laughing again.

Zayn fiddled in his seat, he could hear them laughing but not what they were saying. Surely it had been 10 minutes by now, right? "Daddy?" he called, jutting out his bottom lip.

"Rule is to not talk, Zayn," Liam called over. "You've six minutes left."

Zayn wanted to respond, but he didn't want to get in trouble again. Why was time going so slow? Time out really did seem like a punishment, now. He didn't like not being able to see anything but the wall and not being able to do anything at all. Maybe he should have listened to everyone and been nice. His vision became a bit blurry with tears. He really, really shouldn't have been so mean.

Suddenly juice seemed very nice. Daddy was absolutely right, little boys don't need soda. As the time ticked on he could hear bits of the conversation behind him happening and could feel his cheeks dampening. His breath got heavier and before he knew it he was full on sobbing.

Liam was in the middle of talking when he stopped himself. Looking over at Zayn, he seemed... uncomfortable? He just didn't look right and he was making noises that sounded like... Oh.

Liam turned off the timer and stood without warning to walk over to Zayn. He squatted next to his chair to better meet his height. 

"Zayn..." Liam spoke slowly, feeling terrible that he put him here. "Zayn, baby, it's okay, you're done now. No more corner time."

Harry was a bit taken aback by Liam freezing, and then he followed the older lad's gaze. Was Zayn crying? Oh poor thing.

Zayn flung his arms around Liam's neck upon hearing the deep voice. "I'm s-sorry, Daddy!" He sobbed, his tears leaving little spots on Liam's shoulder. "I'll be good! Promise!"

"Hey, it's okay," Liam said, squeezing Zayn against him. "I'm not mad at you. Its okay, baby. Thank you for apologizing." He pulled away and put his hands on either side of Zayn's face. "I love you, and it's okay. Shall we go say sorry to your uncles as well? And I can help you eat, yeah? Don't want your pasta getting all cold, do we?"

Zayn nodded. "Love you, Daddy." He rubbed at his teary eyes and sniffled a bit before he felt himself being lifted up and carried. 

He was sat on Liam's lap again and bounced a bit. He happily accepted his bottle when it was put against his lips. 

"Feel better?" Liam asked, soothingly rubbing the boy's back, and received a nod in response.

Liam let Zayn take a few sips before pulling it away. "Sorry, love, but I need to make sure you eat food before you get full of juice. What've you to say to your uncles?"

Zayn looked down at his fingers. He knew he was rude to Harry who was only trying to help, but he did kick up a fuss in front of them all. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and looked at the others. 

"I'm sorry. I be good now. Right, Daddy?"

Liam nodded and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, Zee," Niall perked up. 

"See?" Liam said to Zayn. "All better. Now c'mon and eat your spaghetti." 

Liam swirled noodles onto the fork and offered it to Zayn, letting him choose between being fed or grabbing it himself.

Zayn giggled and moved his mouth to the fork, scraping the pasta off with his teeth and chewing before swallowing. 

He took notice Daddy was mid-bite so he figured it'd be okay to grab a bit of pasta with his hands to eat. He giggled, tomato sauce getting on his face in the process.

"Zayn," Liam tried to reprimand. His smile peeked through. "Just... try not to get my shirt dirty, okay?"

Zayn nodded. It's not like he was making that much of a mess. He grabbed some more noodles and placed them in his mouth. They dangled and left strips of sauce on his chin. One noodle fell out and landed on the bottom of his shirt, but he didn't even notice. He slurped the noodles in his mouth, giggling at the sound it made.

"You eat like a champ," Niall joked, pointing at Zayn with his spoon. 

"Don't encourage his mess!" Liam said, smiling. "He's already gotten my shirt dirty." He picked the noodle off of Zayn and set it aside. "Bibs. You will need bibs."

Harry and Louis both laughed at the adorable antics playing out in front of them. "Precious." Harry chuckled and took another bite of his food.

Zayn giggled as another noodle fell into his lap. "Whoopsie daisy!" he exclaimed.

Liam shook his head fondly and picked the piece up, added it to the growing pile of fallen noodles. 

"Someone's a messy boy, isn't he?" Liam cooed.

Zayn giggled and kissed Liam's cheek before grabbing more noodles. 

Liam grimaced at the sauce Zayn smeared onto his face. Niall laughed at the red marks of sauce and tossed him a napkin. 

Soon enough there was a good size of fallen noodles left on Zayn's plate. "Done, Daddy!" he exclaimed happily, giggling at the mess he'd made.

"You sure?" Liam asked. "Half the food is on your face." 

He got up and sat Zayn back in the chair. He wet a napkin and came back to wipe at Zayn's face and the tops of his thighs which caught some of his food. 

"You need a new shirt now," Liam said, grabbing Zayn's arm to guide him to the sink. 

He helped Zayn wash his hands and sat him back with the others. Liam searched through his suitcase for a shirt casual enough to lay about in. He didn't let himself really think it out, but he definitely picked out his biggest shirt for Zayn to wear.

"Arms up, little one," he instructed, and pulled Zayn's current shirt over his head, replacing it with the clean top, which hung almost ridiculously loose on Zayn's small frame. It made him look even more tiny and fragile. 

"There's my good boy. Would you like the rest of your baba?"

Zayn blushed at the praise and lifted his arms up, giggling at how Daddy's shirt fit him. "Daddy hold?"

Liam picked the boy up and sat him on his lap again. He held the bottle up for Zayn to drink since he seemed to have no interest in doing it himself right now. 

"Does he not have his own clothes or something?" Niall asked as he finished his beer. 

It was Liam's turn to blush this time. "He does. I just wanted to put him in mine is all." He loved how Zayn fit in his shirts. "And he doesn't want pants so my shirts are at least longer on him," he added defensively.

Zayn looked up at Liam with pure fondness and innocence as he drank from the bottle. 

"That's quite adorable actually." Niall responded grinning. He had to admit, Liam's shirt looked absolutely adorable on Zayn.

"It is," Liam replied. "Movie, still? It's up to you guys."

Zayn pulled away from the bottle. "Movie! Movie, please?"

"Guess we can squeeze in another one," Harry shrugged. 

Zayn bounced and wriggled happily. So much so that Liam had to grab his hips to still him and shift the boy more to the side and less to the center.

"Yeah," Liam cleared his throat, "we can definitely do that."

Niall picked a random movie from the plastic bag, coming up with Horrible Bosses and popped it into the tv. 

Liam carried the boy over to the couches, sitting down and pulling Zayn into his lap.   
"Want more juice, Zee?"

Zayn shook his head no. "Just dummy, p'ease."

Liam carried Zayn back to the couch and gave him Scarlet and his dummy. Zayn smiled up at Liam and snuggled into him, full and content.

"We can't keep you up too late tonight," Liam said, running his hand through Zayn's hair. "If you're little, especially. Can't have a cranky boy."

Zayn giggled into Liam's chest as the movie started. "I never cranky," Zayn claimed.

Louis snorted. "Sure you aren't." 

Zayn giggled again. "Uncle Louis's silly, Daddy."

Louis smirked and reached over, tickling the boy's stomach. 

"Little Zayn, here, is the silly one!" He laughed, pulling away from the giggling boy.   
As the movie went on, Liam really hoped Zayn was too occupied with his bear and dummy to pay mind to it, it wasn't very appropriate for little ears, and he certainly didn't want Zayn repeating any of the things he was hearing.

And Zayn was. He fiddled with Scarlet's bow and flipped her around, once accidently flinging her at Harry.

"Heyyy," Harry whispered, picking up the bear.

"Sorry, Hazzy," Zayn whispered back, smiling.

Harry returned him, and Zayn decided to finally watch the movie now. He didn't want to accidentally hit anyone again.

Liam chuckled at his little boy's antics, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Everyone laughed at the movies jokes during appropriate times, and Niall laughed at, well, every bit of the movie. 

Zayn began to grow bored again, and squirmed a bit in Daddy's lap.

"Wiggle worm, I need you to stay more still, okay?" Liam chuckled, kissing Zayn's cheek. 

"But I'm bored, Daddy. Don't know why's it so funny. And they say lots of bad words," Zayn complained, hiding his face in Liam's neck.

Liam sighed, "After this we can let you pick a movie out, how does that sound? Do you want to stay with Daddy right now or play with Scarlet on the bed?" 

Liam felt a bit guilty his boy was so bored. Of course he wouldn't get the jokes, he was too small. He mentally kicked himself, internally promising to watch more family friendly movies with the boy.

Zayn pouted. He wanted to stay with Daddy but that meant more of the movie.

"I play with Scarlet," Zayn decided. "Help me there, Daddy?"

Liam silently got up with Zayn and carried him to the bed. He pulled the covers back in case Zayn got cold. 

"Let me or the others know if you need something, okay?" Liam assured and set Zayn down.

Zayn laid his head back on the pillow, flying the bear above his head giggling. 

He could hear the boys laughing about something but he was much too occupied with having his own fun. He toyed with the rubber piece in his mouth, and found his eyes becoming quite heavy as time went on.

Liam really did like this movie. He made sure to glance back at Zayn every once and a while to be sure that he was still there and fine.

"Liam," Harry said with a smirk. "He's fine."

"Hm?" Liam replied, moving his eyes away from the boy on the bed. "Oh, right. Yeah I know. I'm just making sure is all."

Louis squinted at Liam. "You are such a parent, Li. He's twenty one. I'm sure he will be perfectly fine playing with a stuffed animal on a bed."

Liam shrugged sheepishly and returned to the movie. A few seconds later, Liam shook his head a bit. "But like he isn't twenty one right now, he's much younger. I dunno, just was making sure he was fine," he says, albeit defensively. 

The movie continued to play, and Liam did his best to try not to look back at Zayn every five minutes, but he really couldn't help himself all that much. He had to assure himself his pride and joy was alright.

Zayn got more sleepy the more time that passed, but he couldn't sleep without Liam by him. He did his best to stay awake. Maybe if he jumped he could wake up some more? Liam did tell him not to earlier but that was so many hours ago that it can't still apply. 

Giggling to himself, Zayn leaned against the wall for support to help him stand. He wasn't sure why it was so hard to stay steady today. Yesterday he walked around just fine.

On shaky legs he began to bounce, Liam heard the noises of the bed springs creaking, and jumped to his feet. 

"Zayn, baby, no. No jumping, Daddy has already said that. C'mon stop it, sit down baby," he reprimanded, grabbing the bouncing boy by his hips.

Zayn frowned and plopped himself down again. He just wanted to stay up for Liam, not get in trouble. He sniffled and looked up at Liam apologetically. 

"Sorry, Daddy." He wiped at his eyes. "I stop now."

Liam cooed and kissed the boy with the quivering bottom lip on the head, "Daddy isn't mad, Zee. You're okay." He smiled and ruffled the lad's hair.

Zayn sniffled and nodded. "Jus' wanted to do something fun."

"Well, pick something less dangerous, okay?" Liam patted his cheek.

The other boy nodded in obedience.

The other three lads chuckled at the interaction between the two before shouting at Liam to come back because "he was missing the best part!"

Liam smiled at Zayn before going back to the couch. 

Zayn sighed. He was still tired, but he just had to stay up for now. He absent mindedly played with the end of his shirt as he glanced about the room. His eyes soon widened as he remembered Scarlet sitting behind him.

Giggling to himself, Zayn picked her up and got off the bed. He bounced her off of everything he passed because surely that's what Scarlet wanted to do.

Liam looked back and smirked at the seemingly small boy. "Come sit with Daddy, zee," he offered, patting his lap. 

Niall let out a middle-school-esque "Ooooohh! Zayn and Leeyum sittin in a tree!" before he was met with Louis' open palm and a laugh.

Zayn giggled and made his way over to his daddy. He fell rather than sat on Liam's lap

"Uncle Ni's silly, Daddy," Zayn commented looking at Liam before smiling at the blonde. "Not in a tree," he giggled.

Niall laughed heartily at the innocence in the boy's words. 

Liam laughed, his eyes crinkling around the edges, "Smart lad, we're not in a tree at all." He pressed his lips to the peach fuzz on Zayn's temple.

Zayn giggled again and moved so he could rest his head on Liam's shoulder. He watched the screen for a few minutes, but the movie really did not interest him. He found himself gazing up at his daddy. He was content. Zayn, having taken his dummy out earlier, put it back in his mouth and sighed at the comfort. He reached up and started touching and prodding at parts of Liam's face, laughing quietly.

Liam looked down at his boy, making silly faces with each poke, "Silly little boy." He laughed tapping the round part of the dummy bobbing between Zayn's lips.

Harry and Louis meanwhile were entirely intertwined with each other, making googly eyes and cuddling, and Niall had turned his attention to the movie once again, as the credits had begun to roll.

"More movie?" Zayn asked inquisitively.

"I think I'm gonna head out, actually," Niall said as he stretched obnoxiously. "Not too late, but I think I'm gonna head in early."

Zayn frowned and sat up on Liam's lap and held his arms out. "Ni?" 

Niall grinned and picked Zayn up with a bit of an effort. The boy wasn't very heavy, but Niall couldn't lift him as easily as Liam. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? We've a show soon."

Zayn still frowned but nodded, still not letting go of him.

Everyone cooed at the sight, before Harry stood up. "Louis and I should probably head out, too then. Let me hold the baby!" 

Zayn cooed, reaching out to Harry. The blonde handed over the thin lad, smiling. "Hazza!" Zayn cheered, as he was traded about.

"We'll see you in a bit," Harry said and lightly pecked his cheek. "Make sure you're being good, okay?"

Zayn nodded. "I'm always good."

"Course you are," Harry teased, giving him a last squeeze.

Louis smiled and kissed the small lads cheek before Harry handed him back over to Zayn. "There we are, boo." Harry said with a smile, "Call if you need anything, Li." Harry commented before the three left the hotel suite.

Liam walked with Zayn over to the door to lock it properly before sitting with him on the couch again. "What would you like to do, hm? We've got to put you to bed soon, though."

Zayn played with Liam's sleeve and shrugged. After all that has gone on today, he's exhausted but still would like to stay up with Liam. "Dunno," he replied with a yawn.

"How's about we get you a bottle before bed? Hm?" Liam cooed standing and bouncing the boy a bit. He felt a nod against his shoulder, so he began to make the bottle.

Zayn lightly scratched at the hair on the back of Liam's head. He definitely wanted to sleep now. Being in Liam's arms only gave him the comfort he needed to go to sleep, a comfort that he always wanted but genuinely never thought he'd get, let alone from Liam. He frowned and rubbed at his eyes. He didn't want to think of big things just yet. Being big means being embarrassed about what he's been doing all day and it means coming clean and he didn't want to face that yet. The faint blush on his cheeks at the thought confirmed that. He further pressed his face against Liam's neck and only lifted his head when he felt Liam sit down.

Zayn looked up at him expectantly, not feeling like speaking very much.

Liam quickly made the bottle and sat them back down onto the couch. When Zayn unburied himself from Liam's neck, the blush was still evident.

"What's my little lad blushing for, hm?" He smiled, moving a piece of Zayn's hair out of his face.

Zayn felt his face heat up more. He shook his head and whined in protest. He did not want to talk about any of this any time soon, even though he knew he did. He spit out his pacifier and managed to meet his daddy's eyes again. "Baba," he stated simply but quietly.

Liam nodded, propping the small lad's head up a bit and pressing the rubber against his lips until it slipped in. "There's a good boy." Liam praised quietly.

Zayn blushed under the praise and wriggled to get more comfortable. With Scarlet pressed against his chest and feeling Liams warmth, he felt his eyelids grow heavier. Every bit of his body relaxed more and more with every drink and breath. He was safe and with Liam by him. He couldn't complain one bit.

Liam watched Zayn's cheeks fill and hollow mesmerized until the bottle became empty and he was left with a sleeping boyfriend. Wait-boyfriend? Liam thought it sounded right but he had yet to properly ask. Ahem, sleeping friend. 

He stood slowly, so he wouldn't jostle the sleeping lad and walked over to the bed, pulling the covers back carefully and laying Zayn on the soft sheets.

He watched him for a moment. Zayn's lashes casted little shadows against his cheeks. He was so delicate and warm and loving. Liam's not sure he remembers a time Zayn looked at him the way he has all day as though he holds the answers to everything. This was nothing like the Zayn he's always known and yet it is at the same time. It's just an extension of him and he loves it all the same. He knew that the boy would have to get out of this within the next day, considering there's a show in two days and they can't stay away from their security and other obligations forever. Hopefully, he'd come out of it on his own. And hopefully, Liam bit his lip almost in guilt, he would also go back into this, whatever it was. Either way he loves Zayn, and that's what matters. 

Shutting off the lights in the room, Liam got into bed next to Zayn. This, with Zayn curled up and sensitive and soft beside him, is what he wants and will protect and love; nothing less. Liam let his lips linger against Zayn's forehead before shutting his own eyes, falling asleep with a happiness he doesn't recall feeling before.


End file.
